BillDip Oneshots
by sydbombdotcom
Summary: A collection of BillDip oneshots! WARNING: May cause extreme feels and fan-girling.
1. BillDip Oneshots

**Yeah so I'm probably not supposed to have something like this is front of my stories but oh well.**

 **So I just wanted to put this little "Chapter" in to tell you that the first couple Oneshots in this collection are not the greatest. If you want to read the better ones I suggest you start at the chapter "Far More Addictive" and go from there. I've noticed people sort of stop reading after the 3rd one and that's probably because of how mediocre my first oneshots were.**

 **Anyways, thank you for reading! Please leave reviews!**


	2. It's okay to cry sometimes

**Second post today, sorry not sorry. Please enjoy and leave reviews! Open for prompts (PM me!)**

"Get out!" Dipper screamed at the tall blonde demon in front of him. "Pinetree pl-"

"No! GET OUT NOW!" This was the last time Bill was going to hurt him. "Please Dipper." Bill pleaded tears threatening to show themselves. "I-I'm sorry."

"It's too late for that Bill." Dipper spat. He had never been angrier at anyone in his whole life. "I said get out!" Bill tried to reach out and cup the smaller boys face in his hands. Dipper swatted them aside, he didn't want any affection from Bill.

"Dipper..." Bill pleaded one last time as his hands flopped loosely by his sides, "I'm sorry..." No response from the boy other than the intense glare he had in his face. He tore his eyes away from Dippers furious face, and began stumbling towards the door.

Grabbing at the doorknob he twisted it and swung it inwards. He cast one last look at the boy in the blue hat. "Get. Out." Dipper said through gritted teeth. Bill didn't need to be told again. As tears began to spill over his cheeks he turned away and stumbled out the door.

He heard the door slam angrily behind him as he continued to trudge forlornly to nowhere in particular. Bill just kept walking, blinded by his tears. Branches smacked his face and clawed at his yellow sweater tearing small holes in it. A few of the branches would have knocked off his top hat if it wasn't hanging there by magic.

Bill's hair had fallen into his eyes and he made no attempt to brush it away. He kept his hand shoved firmly into the pockets of his black jeans, and continued to amble on without direction. He didn't care where he was going. He was just, going.

He trudged onwards, tears obscuring his vision and thoughts clouding his mind. Suddenly, Bill tripped over a root that was sticking up just enough for his black Converse to become lodged underneath it.

Bill tumbled down a small hill and slammed roughly into a tree at the bottom. Bill swore under his breath as he sat up on the forest floor. Leaning his back against the tree that he had fallen into.

He tilted his head back against the rough bark. More tears slid painfully down his cheeks. Bills eyes, usually black, fluctuated between blue, black, and red. His pupils turned red when he was angry, and blue when he was sad. They were rarely ever blue.

But the kept switching as thoughts tumbled aimlessly through his head. He was angry at himself for letting this happen. And sad because his beloved Pinetree now hated him. But the main emotion he could feel was the soul crushing emptiness of rejection.

"Why am I such an idiot?" Bill mumbled shaking his head as the seemingly bottomless tears continued their slow march down his sullen face. He tried to recall of the events leading up to their fight.

It was earlier that very day. Bill and Dipper were in town, looking for a new best for Dipper as he had ruined all of his. They decided that they had wanted drinks. As they walked to the gas station, the sun peeked out from behind the clouds that were providing much needed relief from the scorching heat of the summer sun.

"How about slushed instead?" Dipper had suggested. "Sounds great!" Bill had replied with a smile. "I'll buy 'em. You can go wait in the shade over there." Dipper pointed to the space in between the wall of the station and a neighboring building. The building was in just the right position to provide a marvelous area of cool refreshing sanctuary from the blazing heat.

"All righty Dippingsauce." Bill replied playfully winking at the younger boy. "Pssh!" Dipper brushed the teasing off, he didn't let anyone but his precious Bill call him stupid nicknames. Bill took a great deal of pleasure in taking advantage of this.

Bill stood in the shade of the building, leaning against the cool brick walls. He watched some other teens standing over by a tree, blasting a boom box while the old couple who owned the gas station nagged at them to turn it off.

"Hey there Bill." Said a voice to bills right. He glanced over at the voice. "Oh, hey Pacifica." Pacifica was a mutual friend. Appearntly, she had been one of Dipper's old love interest from his preteen years. They haven't been a thing since Dipper was 13. He was 16 now, and was currently in an almost relationship with Bill, it wasn't and official thing but Mabel gushed about it as if it were.

"What are you up to?" Pacifica asked batting her long eyelashes at Bill. Bill took no notice of the batting of eyes that was happening, he frankly didn't care. "Waiting out the heat I guess." Bill said shrugging.

"Well, it seems you may not be able to escape the heat there mister." Pacifica said smirking slightly and leaning in closer.

Bill gave her a confused look, "what do you mean?" She took a small step forward. "Well, you're already so hot."

"Woah, woah!" Bill said raising his arms up defensively "Chill out there Pacifica, I don't know what you think this is but it's not happeni-"

Bill was silenced as Pacifica pressed her lips to his. He tried to push her away, but she pushed forcefully back.

"Hey Bill, I got the..." Dipper never finished. All he saw was Bill, the person that he cares for more than anyone or anything in the world, with his lips on none other than Pacifica Northwest.

"What the hell?!" Dipper screamed, dropping both slushed to the ground. Bill saw Dipper and immediately shoves Pacifica away as hard as he could. She toppled backwards with a small shriek.

"No! Wait! Dipper it's not what it looks like!" Bill spluttered as Dipper turned and ran off.

"What on Earth were you doing with your lips all over Pacifica?!" Dipper screamed at Bill once they had returned to the Mystery Shack. Dipper had been yelling at Bill for quite some time now. After Bill caught up to Dipper, he had begun to scream at him.

No matter how many times Bill tried to plead his case, Dipper would not listen. And that's how he got to where he was now, alone on the ground in the woods.

"God... I'm so stupid." Bill muttered. He had let the light of his life blow away like a leaf in the wind. "What am I going to do now?" He had no where to go. Pacifica had ruined his life.

"No. You ruined your own life." Bill mumbled to himself. He had no one to talk to, and nothing else to do but let his own thoughts tumble in his head like roiling waves crashing into the rocky shore. He sat there, knees curled to his chest, tears spilling down his face like twin waterfalls, thinking of nothing but Dipper.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered to no one through his sobs as he buried his face into his big sleeves that were wrapped around his legs. "I'm sorry that I am an absolute idiot that can't seem to ever do anything right... I'm sorry that I can't do anything but hurt you. Im sorry that I'm useless. Im so sorry Dipper..."

"I-I'm sorry too."

Bill head shot up. Standing in front of him, was Bill's one and only treasure, Dipper Pines. Dipper had tear stains on his dirt splotched face. He had regretted making Bill leave as soon as he had slammed the oak door shut. Dipper had cried too. He thought about all of the horrid things he had said to the demon. And he cried.

Bill stares wide eyed, tears still driving down his scratches face, at the boy he had betrayed one too many times. "I... I..." Bill spluttered. He wanted to make things right. To pour out his entire being into the hands of this 16 year old human boy that he cared for so dearly.

Bill suddenly felt strong arms wrap around him and envelope him in a hug. "I love you Bill. I'm sorry." Those were the only words uttered between the two teens. They sat there in silence. An unspoken forgiveness between them.

Bill lifted his arms and returned a weak hug. He was tired from crying and sore from his tumble down the hill. "Im sorry Dipper... Im sorry that I don't deserve you. Im sorry that I can't help ruining everything. I'm sorry that I care too much..." Bill whispered. He was ashamed of himself for showing such weakness.

Dipper pulled away from the hug and cradled Bill's face in his hands as he wiped away a tear with his thumb.

"It's okay to cry sometimes..."


	3. I needed that

**Mkay so, I've been posting a lot today and that is because I have like 5 little BillDip drabbles that have kind of built up and I'm to impatient to wait to post them. So expect like two more today. Also, please leave reviews and PM me some prompts or I may run out of ideas and stop writing for you little nerds ;D Any who, enjoy!**

Smack!

Mabel's hand connected to the skin of Dipper's left cheek, turning it an angry red shade. Dipper grunted as his hands flew to cover the burning sensation on his face.

Dipper and Mabel had been arguing about Mabel's newest boyfriend. This was her 3rd one in the past 3 months. And even though Mabel swore he was "the one", Dipper knew it wouldn't last long. Besides, the guy was an absolute jerk! And Dipper wasn't going to hesitate on sharing his opinion.

What he had said was uncalled for, and he knew it. But what he didn't know was that Mabel would react the way she did. Right after Dipper had said his heinous comment, Mabel swung and hit her mark.

"What the hell Mabel!" Dipper yelled standing up straight. Now that they were 17, their heights had begun to differ more noticeably, and Dipper was about 4 inches taller than his sister. He puffed his chest defiantly staring down his furious twin.

He turned on his heel and huffed angrily out of their shared attic space. It had begun a tradition of staying in Gravity Falls over the summer and they always stayed in the same room. "Where do you think you're going?!" Mabel screamed after him. "Away from you!" Dipper yelled back, slamming the door.

He stomped out of the shack, still nursing his injured cheek. He felt Mabel's eyes on the back of his head as she watched him through the triangular window in the attic, but he refused to turn around and look at her. It would only make him more furious than he already was.

"Stupid sister! Stupid boyfriend!" He smacked branches out of his was as he stormed through the woods without direction. "Stupid flesh! Stupid mouth! Stupid Gravity Falls! Stupid! Stupid!" He grumbled to himself.

His cheek hurt slightly less now, but was still tender to the touch. "I can't believe she would do that!" He yelled as he slapped another branch away. It snapped back defiantly, smacking Dipper square in the forehead. He fell back in surprise, crying out slightly from the pain of the snapping branch. He figured he get another bruise on his back from falling just then. But he didn't impact the ground.

Instead, he found himself being held up by a pair of strong, slender arms. "Woah there, Pinetree" purred a familiar voice. Dipper immediately shot up. "Bill?! Wh- Ho- What the hell?!" He spluttered. "In the **flesh**." Bill replied with a bow and a tip of his black top hat.

"B-but, you're a flying dorito of a demon!" Dipper said, hand flying to his hair "how do you have a body?!" "Do you like it? I bet you do." Bill teased, winking at Dipper. Well, Dipper was pretty sure Bill had winked, but it was hard to tell due to the black eyepatch that covered Bill's left eye. "Oh no." Dipper groaned "you possessed some again didn't you?"

"Nope. This meat vessel is all my own. Whipped it up myself. I did a spectacular job didn't I?" Bill purred. Dipper stared at the demon in front of him. The "meat vessel" that Bill had was that of a tall 17-19 year old guy. He had on a white undershirt with a black vest and yellow pyramid print overcoat. He carried a cane and bore his signature top hat atop his head of golden blonde hair.

Dipper would never admit it, but Bill was rather attractive. But he was in no mood to indulge Bill in any way. He turned and continued walking. "Aw, Pinetree, where are you going?" Bill called behind him. "Leave me alone Bill." Dipper replied over his shoulder. He was still fuming over his argument with Mabel. He was pretty sure you could see the smoke emitting from his ears.

"Why?" Bill asked mockingly floating next to the irritated brunette. "Because I said so, that's why." "Great reason." Bill said rolling his eyes (or eye I suppose). "Listen up Pinetree," Bill continued, grabbing Dipper's arm with his cane and spinning him around. "I was all excited to tell y-" Bill stopped and suddenly looked concerned.

"What happened to your face?" He asked tilting his head to the side as he reached out a gloved hand to hold Dipper's face. Dipper swatted the hand away. "None of your business." He said defiantly. He attempted to straighten up to intimidate Bill, but discovered that Bill's physical form was much taller than him. Bill looked disappointed. "You're not being very hospitable Pinetree."

"Why do you care?" Dipper asked rolling his eyes and looking away. "Because," Bill said huffily "the only one aloud to hurt you is me."

"Comforting. Real comforting," Dipper huffed back sarcastically. Bill crossed his arms as a response and mumbled something. "I'm sorry, what?" Dipper asked, turning his head back to the blonde, irritated by the fact he had to tilt his head up slightly to look at Bill.

"You don't even know what I came here to do." Bill grumbled looking downward and to the right at the ground grumpily. "What was that then?" Dipper was annoyed still, and frankly didn't care. But he knew from many past experiences that if he didn't give Bill what he wanted then, he wouldn't leave him alone until he did.

Bill looked down at the brunette boy in front of him. His eyes glinted mischievously. "This." He said quietly. Dipper felt their lips connect as he was pulled into a kiss. He wanted to pull away and punch Bill in the face. But he didn't. For some reason he melted into it. They pulled away from each other after what felt like an eternity.

"Thanks." Dipper said sheepishly as he blushed furiously, adding another shade of pink to his already red cheeks. "I probably needed that."


	4. No One

**Hello you little nerds! So this is one of my favorite oneshots that I've written. I would like to not that Bill is extremely possessive of Dipper in this chapter, so much so that he is little violent. I may create a part two to this chapter if I get enough requests for it. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review!**

"Do I have to do this?" Dipper whined at his twin sister as she dragged him by his sleeve to the bus stop. "Yes. And there's no getting out of it." She replied bluntly.

Dipper had lost a bet. Well, technically. They had been playing a dumb game, kind of like hide and seek. But in the forest. At night. With no flash lights. And let's just say that Dipper "chickened out and ruined the fun." As Mabel put it, and "had to make it up to her because he lost." Thinking about last night sent a chill up Dipper's spine. He couldn't exactly place the feeling he had gotten, but it had seemed as if something(or someone) had been watching him.

Now he was being dragged from his comfortable bed to the bus that goes into town for a blind date Mabel was forcing him to go on. "But why?!" Dipper whined again, attempting to pull away. "Because you lost." Dipper huffed and stopped struggling as much. He knew he wouldn't be getting out of this date. They both boarded the bus and Dipper flopped miserably into a seat. "Oh c'mon bro bro." Mabel said lightly elbowing him. "It's not that bad. I picked a good one!"

He pulled his blue and white hat down over his eyes as a response. "Dipper!" Mabel raised her voice a little, startling her brother. "At least pretend that your happy to do this."

"Fine." He grumbled back. He really didn't want to do it and was not afraid of showing it. The bus arrived at Greasy's Diner and the twins got off and walked inside. They were greeted by the smell of french fries and cheeseburgers. "C'mon!" Mabel said excitedly as she grabbed the sleeve of Dipper's flannel shirt and pulled him over to one of the booths. "May I introduce, your date!"

"Pacifica?!" "Dipper?!" Both spluttered at the same time, completely dumbfounded."What the heck Mabel!" Pacifica turned to her brunette friend.

"Okay. I'm done here." Dipper turned to leave. He should have expected this from Mabel. But Mabel grabbed his arm again and practically threw him into the seat. Have a good time!" She said hurriedly before sprinting out of the building and onto another bus that had just arrived.

Dipper and Pacifica were now sitting awkwardly, not making eye contact. They had been really close when they were like, 13. But that didn't last for long. Now they were 17. It was in the past, and quite frankly, was a page in the book they didn't want to reopen. Pacifica was the first to break the silence. "So," she began as he tucked a stray piece of hair back into her long ponytail. "I'm really sorry about this, Mabel hadn't told me either." Dipper shrugged. "It is just like Mabel to do this though." Pacifica giggled a little, "Very true."

Lazy Susan walked over to take their orders. They both ordered cheeseburgers and milkshakes.

"They have the best milkshakes here." Dipper said as he fiddled with the spaceship keychain Ford had given him. "Yeah." Pacifica agreed. "Have you ever tried dipping your fries in your milkshake?" Dipper asked as he looked up. Pacifica pulled a playful disgusted look. "Ew! Gross you wierdo." She laughed. "You should try it." Dipper smirked, "or are you too fancy?" Pacifica scoffed. Then laughed when Dipper made a face at her. Their food arrived and they ate and talked and laughed. It slowly became less awkward. That is, until their milkshake arrived.

When Lazy Susan walked over to the table, she was carrying not two but one massive milkshake with two straws in it. "Lazy Susan we orde-" "Mabel's orders." She interrupted Dipper before walking off. "At least she gave us two straws." Dipper chuckled shrugging his shoulders. After their date Pacifica left and Dipper took care of the bill. "Thanks Lazy Susan!" Dipper called behind him as he walked out of the diner.

He started to walk to the bus, then decided he'd rather walk home. It was a nice day and he was in a much better mood now. It had been fun with Pacifica, despite how awkwardly their blind date had began. Maybe he wouldn't kill Mabel after all. He walked down the side of the road and then ducked into a shortcut that he and Mabel had discovered their 2nd summer in Gravity Falls. It was unmarked and only a few people knew about it. Sometimes if you walked down it you would find gnomes or children making a tree fort. But today, their was nothing but grasshoppers lazily hopping across the trail and birds singing peacefully in the trees. It was quiet. But not super quiet. There was the rustle of an animal in the woods or the summer breeze blowing the leaves around.

Dipper walked along, humming a made up tune contentedly, when he noticed everything had gone completely silent and the world around him was now gaining a grayish tint to it. "Uh oh..." He whispered whirling around as he scanned the trees.

"Show yourself!" Dipper yelled, still searching for the source of the mysterious disturbance. "Now why would I do that?" The voice echoed around Dipper, seemingly coming from nowhere and everywhere at the same time. "Common curtesy?" Dipper asked sarcastically. Suddenly a tall form materialized in front of him. "Bill." Dipper snarled at the blonde haired demon. "Hey there Pinetree." Bill purred with a sickening smile. "What do you want?" Dipper snapped as he took a step back. He would never admit that step back was from fear. It was more of, Bill seemed to have no understanding of the concept of personal space. "Nothing really. Just some little smidgen of information acctually." He replied as he dropped to the forest floor.

Dipper hoped that it wasn't anything crazy. He was in a good mood and he didn't want Bill to ruin it. _Whatever it is, tell him, maybe he'll go away!_ He thought to himself. "Like what?" Dipper asked crossing his arms defiantly. "Like..." The smile left Bill's face "Who the **hell** that girl was and why you were on a **date** with her?!"

Dipper really didn't want to tell him. But he knew he had to. "Her name is... Pacifica." Dipper mumbled as quietly as possible, he had a feeling he knew where this conversation would go and was attempting to get as far away from there as possible because of it. "And, I lost a bet so I had to go on a date with her. Happy now? Because I'm leaving!" He pushed bill aside and started walking away as quickly as he could. He thought he thought he heard Bill say something so he turned back around. Bill was looking at the ground now clenching his fists angrily. Just as Dipper feared, it was definitely going there.

"Listen closely, Pinetree." He growled as he began to walk forward, still looking downward. "We made a deal quite some time ago, and it seems you don't remember it." Bill looked up as he continued forward. Dipper saw that the pupil Bill's uncovered eye was an angry shade of red and began to back away. "So let me refresh your memory." Dipper's back was to a tree now, Bill's face and his own mere inches apart. "If I recall correctly," he snarled "you sold your soul to me to save your family." It was true.

When Bill's apocalypse began, Dipper struck a deal with Bill to save everyone. Even though that was when he was 12, he never forgot. Bill had wiped everyone's memory of the "wierdmageddon" and everything went on normally. The terms of their agreement had never been specified. Only that Dipper belonged to Bill and had to do what he said. One of Bill's strange rules was no romantic relationships. He had assumed this was to try to isolate Dipper so he couldn't live a normal life.

"And it appears," Bill continued, "that you have violated that agreement." "I-I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. It was Mabel she ma-." Dipper tried to explain himself. He'd never broken any of the rules Bill set, mainly because he was afraid of the consequences. Bill could be unpredictable. "No excuses!" Bill snapped edging closer to Dipper. "You've broken my rules and now you have to face the consequences."

"But I didn't have a choice!" He tried again. "Then," Bill took a step away and turned around "maybe I'll just have to punish whoever made you break them."

"No!" Dipper cried as he fell to the ground when Bill moved away "please, don't hurt Mabel. Please I'll do anything." He just wanted to keep Mabel safe. He would do anything to keep Bill from hurting her. Bill kneeled down next to the desperate pleading teenager. "Anything?" He purred. "Anything." Dipper a mouth was set in a grim line as he stared at the ground."Would you... Rob a bank? Kill someone? Set a town ablaze for me?" He teased menacingly as he lifted Dipper's chin upwards. Dipper turned his head out of Bill's grasp. "Why?" He whispered. "Why do you do this?"

The blonde demon was taken aback by the question, but he thought about it for a fraction of a second. Bill's uncovered pupil seemed to have had an extra shade of red added to it. "Because you're mine you little brat!" He snapped as his hand flew to the young boys shirt collar and lifted him off of the ground as he stood up. "And I'll kill anyone who tries to take you from me! Understand?"Bill and Dipper's eyes locked. But Bill didn't release the collar of Dipper's shirt, only lowering him to where his feet could slightly touch the ground. He chuckled emotionlessly. "That, after all, was our agreement." Bill tugged Dipper toward himself and smashed their lips together hungrily.

Pinetree was his and only his. And no one was going to take him away.

No one.


	5. Far more addictive

**I am actually very proud of this chapter. I tried to add a lot of detail to it, and I am pleased with how it turned out. Thank you again to everyone who is reading. Please enjoy and leave a review.**

Bill Cipher had only recently acquired his human form and was still enthralled by all of the emotions and sensations he could experience with it. His favorite two out of everything were love, and pain.

His feelings of love would not have been classified as love by anyone else. For most love is a strong feeling of affection and compassion to another being. But that kind of love was not in the demon's nature. No, Bill's feeling of love would be more accurately described as unhealthy possessive obsession and fierce, jealous lust. But it was a type of love nonetheless.

Pain however, was the more addictive of the two. It sent shivers of pleasure up his spine in a way nothing else did. And he would do anything to get it. He found pain amusing, whether it was being inflicted on himself or others. To a human, pain was undesirable. But to Bill, it was like a drug.

It was a tv show that first introduced him to the concept of taking a razor blade to ones skin for the purpose of drawing blood for pain. And it was a plan for a dinner date that found Dipper walking to Bill's apartment one Friday evening.

Dipper climbed the stairs to the third level of the building Bill's apartment was in. He reached the top and walked down to the second door. The rusted gold letters on the green door read "3C". The paint on the door was chipping off, Bill had said he was going to repaint it but just hadn't gotten around to it.

Dipper had the extra key to the room. He pulled it out of his pocket and slid it into the doorknob. He unlocked it and turned it to slide the door open. He never bothered knocking. But God, that night, he wished he had. Maybe if he had knocked, he would have assumed Bill had forgotten and went to a bar or something. Maybe if he had knocked, no one would have answered and he would have left. If he had knocked, he wouldn't have had to open the door to see Bill.

The door creaked open slowly. "Hey Bill, are you re-?" Dipper was cut off by the sound of his own horrified scream. The sight he saw sent chills up his spine and drained the pink from his face. Bill was sprawled out unconscious on his grey sofa. There were about 15 empty bottles of beer lying around the apartment, which didn't surprise Dipper. It took a great deal to get Bill drunk. No, that wasn't what made Dipper scream.

It was the pool of slightly odd colored dark red liquid forming on the cushion next to Bill. Dipper sprinted across the room to his lover's side. Some of the neighbors who had heard the commotion Dipper had made and we're now standing in the doorway. "Bill!" Dipper cried falling to his knees. "Bill? Can you hear me? Bill?!" Dipper cried between sobs as he cradled Bill's head.

He'd seen a lot of the terrible things Bill had done to himself to feel the pain he was addicted to. He had walked in when Bill was attempting to burn his hands on the stove. He had stopped him when he was trying to make himself throw up for the fun of it. Dipper had always been compassionate and understanding towards Bills predicament, and never threatened to leave Bill. He knew that if he did leave, Bill would eventually take it too far.

But this, this broke Dipper's usually steely resolve, and his heart. "Call 911!" He screamed at the people in the doorway. Bill was breathing, but barely. He wasn't dead, but that brought little relief to Dipper. "It's going to be okay Bill..." Dipper sobbed quietly "I promise."

He was desperately searching for the source of the blood that had soaked the front half of the cushion with a deep unnatural red color. He saw the blood on the sleeves of Bill's yellow sweater and grabbed one of Bill's arms. Dipper slowly pulled back the sleeve, hoping that he didn't find what he knew would be there.

Removing Bill's sleeve revealed the multiple slits that covered the entirety of Bill's wrist. Blood was dripping from them and onto Dippers hands. He correctly assumed that Bill's other arm was a perfect match. The sight of Bill's blood soaked wrist only brought forth more tears. After what felt like an eternity, paramedics arrived and pulled a fiercely fighting Dipper away from his unconscious lover.

In the haze of his shock and anguish, everything was a like a blurry video flying by around him. He stopped fighting when he was strapped into a cold seat in the back of an ambulance. The last thing he saw was Bill on a stretcher being loaded into another ambulance. As they closed the doors and he lost sight of Bill, Dipper began to sob loudly. "This is all my fault..." He whispered through his sobs.

He jolted as a hand touched his shoulders. "It will be okay kid, I promise." He looked up to see a young woman in a paramedic uniform attempting to comfort me. "We'll be at the hospital soon." He turned his head back to look forward and stared at the ground, tears continuing to pour from his now bloodshot eyes.

The ambulance pulled in the hospital. _Too slow._ The young woman undid the fastening of his seat and opened the door. _Too slow._ A police officer led him inside. _Too slow._ Everything was too slow. If something happened to Bill, Dipper didn't know what he would do. Dipper knew very well that he and Bill's idea of love was very different than his. But the main basis of their relationship was not love. It was an undying respect for each other that was formed a long time ago. And if Bill died, Dipper would kill himself out of guilt for not protecting him.

The officer told him to wait in the waiting room. Dipper barely paid attention to anything that was happening around him. The voices of the waiting room echoed around him like white noise. His ears were ringing, his whole body was shaking violently and his face was stained with the tears that had finally stopped their onslaught.

He again wished that he had knocked on the door instead of just letting himself in. But it was a selfish wish. If he hadn't open the door he wouldn't have seen Bill. But Bill would have still been lying their unconscious until he bled to death. And that would not have made anything any more bearable.

A doctor sat down in the chair next to Dipper and put his hand on the young mans shoulder, shaking Dipper from his daze. Dipper stared blankly ahead at the white tiles on the floor, he heard only snippets of what the doctor said. He heard things like "... he's lost a lot of blood..." And "he's going to live..." To Dipper, this was the most important part. He exhaled fully for probably the first time in since he stumbled into Bill's apartment.

"...he's awake..." That was all Dipper needed. Without warning he shot out of the chair he was in and sprinted down the hall. He burst past the police officers that had led him into the waiting room. They ran after him. But Dipper paid no heed to their angry protests behind him. He only had one thing on his mind. And that was Bill.

He stumbled into Bill's room gasping for breath. "Bill!" He yelled as he pushed passed a nurse to Bill's side. The police officers stopped in the doorway panting hard, but the didn't enter the room for a reason none of them knew. It could be said that they saw no danger would come to the patient or staff. But it was more of intrigue, as if, they wanted to see what would happen.

"H-hey there... Pinetree." Bill stuttered out weakly when he saw his beloved Dipper. His face was a pale white color and his blonde mop of hair was hanging loosely in his eyes. He looked terrible. Dipper grabbed one of Bill's bandaged hands and held it to his own cheek. The tears started anew as Dipper tried to speak. "Why... How can... You do this... To yourself?" He said between sobs.

Bill chuckled dryly "you know me... Had to get my fix." He looked as if he'd say more but he broke into a fit of coughing. What he said only made Dipper cry more, he knew eventually that Bill's obsession with the sensation of pain would eventually take him away. The realization of this stabbed him straight though like a stake to the gut. He couldn't fathom, no matter how much he racked his being for an answer, why Bill enjoyed this feeling. This pure torment.

"I'm sorry." Bill whispered suddenly. Dipper opened his eyes to see the tears dripping down the face of the demon he loved. They sat in silence after that, for what felt like forever. And silently, they both hoped it would last forever. They both wished that they could stay like this, together, always.

When Dipper had composed himself enough to allow the doctors to take care of Bill, he stepped away. But he refused to leave the room despite the doctor's protests. Eventually, the doctors stopped trying to make him leave and a nurse came into the room with a chair that Dipper was instructed to sit in. Hours went by.

Dipper watched, unable to help, unable to go to Bill's side. Time went by slowly. Eventually, the doctor stopped coming in and it would only be nurse every so often coming in to change the bandages wrapped around Bill's wrists, hands, and upper thighs. Dipper glanced at the clock. The second hand ticked slowly, as if mocking him relentlessly.

At about midnight, the nurses stopped coming in so frequently. Dipper scooted his chair to the bedside and looked at Bill. He was sleeping peacefully now, his skin was more of a natural pinkish color. His skin never was normal a humanish color, seeing as he wasn't human. No, it was always on the pale side. Dipper looked down at the floor and leaned his head against the edge of the bed.

"Hey... Are you awake?"

Dipper's head shot up at the sound of the familiar loved voice, that at many times that night he'd feared he's never hear again. "Yeah." He replied quietly. Bill had his head turned to face Dipper. "I'm sorry... For making you worry about me." He said sadly.

"What did you do?" Dipper asked quietly. He wasn't going to cry anymore. He refused to. "I uh... Well..." Bill began. Instead of finishing his statement, Bill held out a small object in his closed hand. "I saw it on a tv show.. And well..." Dipper examined the small metallic blade that was put in his hand.

Dipper had already known the culprit of the ugly slits that had disfigured the skin of Bill's arms. He just didn't want to admit to himself. "It uh.." Bill continued quietly between deep breaths "it was fun... at first..." His voice was barely above a whisper. "I guess I... I guess I... Took it too... far."

Bill was staring emotionlessly at the wall above Dipper's head. He couldn't bring himself to look at the boy he put though so much. "The doctor said... I lost a lot of... blood. If you hadn't been there.." Dipper saw the tears creeping into the edges of Bill's eyes. His voice began to crack. "I would've... I would've..."

"Please... Never do that again." Dipper interrupted the blonde demon in the hospital bed. "I can't lose you.. I can't!" Dipper began to cry again.

Bill looked at the human boy who cared so much for him. Who he loved. But not what you'd call love. If it were any other person. Anyone else sitting in the chair beside his bed. If it were someone else, Bill would have been drinking up the pain in their eyes, enjoying every pained look, and every soul destroying word that uttered from the mouth of the person.

But this was different. Dipper. Dipper was different.

Dipper, was far more addictive than pain.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope that you like this chapter! I am open for prompts so please PM me!**


	6. Masks and First Kisses

**I was readin some other BillDip fics and read one that I thought would be very interesting to attempt, so here it is.**

[Gravity Falls AU: Bill and Dipper are both high school students at prom. (Bill is human in this)]

 **Please read, review and enjoy!**

Dipper wasn't too thrilled about his Senior Prom. It was supposed to be a really big deal for high schoolers. But not Dipper. He frankly didn't care. He did care at first when the date was announced. He was finally going to ask out Pacifica Northwest, the most popular girl in the school that he had had a crush on since he was 13. But she completely, and publicly, shut him down. It was unbelievably embarassing. He wanted to crawl under a desk and die. Mabel, however, was absolutely ecstatic about the dance. "I've been waiting for this moment my whole life!" She squealed excitedly as she ran around their shared bedroom. "Yeeeaaahh. Just like you were also waiting your whole life to go to that junior high dance. And have your first kiss. And drive. And go to junior prom." Dipper grumbled at his sister sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon bro! Cheer up!" Mabel said as she flopped onto his bed next to him. "It will be a lot of fun." She gave him her most winning smile, which was now free of braces. "For you." Dipper said as he stood up and started to leave the room, "I'm not going."

"WHAT?!" Mabel shrieked dramatically. "Not going?! What do you mean not going?!" I mean exactly what I said!" Dipper said angrily. "I have no one to go with anyways! I'll look like an idiot." Mabel sagged her shoulders. In all reality, she really wanted Dipper to be there. This was a really big thing for her, and Dipper promised he would come.

"You're going to let that stop you?" She asked putting her hands on her hips. "Dipper Pines, you are a lot of things, but a coward isn't one of them." She walked over to him and put a hand on his shoulder. "Look," she started again "I know you really wanted for Pacifica to like you. But you can't let that keep you from having a good time. I know loads of girls who would love to dance with you."

Mabel had a point, and Dipper knew it. "Besides..." Mabel said a mischievous grin spreading on her face "Ladies love a man in disguise." She said as she held out something in her hand. Dipper took it and looked it over. it was a mask, and a beautifully made one. Dipper remembered the posters that were hanging in the hallways of the high school, the theme of the prom was a masquerade ball, students were encouraged to wear masks and victorian style dresses and suits.

"Thanks Mabel..." Dipper said as he looked up at his sister and smiled, "I owe you one." Maybe he would be going after all.

 **-=TIME SKIP=-**

Dipper and Mabel arrived at large building that the school had rented as a venue for their prom. Dipper looked around and saw other students in masks. Some of the people he could put a name to, others had very intricate masks that disguised them wonderfully. Girls were wearing beautiful gowns, most of them had their hair pinned up in a bun or some other kind of style. The boys were wearing finely pressed suits or sport coats. It was very fancy. "Do you see him?" Mabel asked as she nudged Dipper with her elbow. She was looking for her date among the people. "I don't know, everyone is wearing masks." He shrugged. "Never mind, I see him!" She said as she waved to Dipper and walked up with a boy who was wearing a mask that closely resembled Mabel's.

Dipper sighed. He probably looked ridiculous walking in by himself. He was almost to the door when he remembered the mask in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked it over again. It was black with intricately patterned gold details, it was only big enough to cover your cheek bones, so it wasn't heavy. It had a black stink to hold it to your face. It was quite a piece of work, Mabel had outdone herself this time. He lifted it to his eyes and tied the string in the back.

He admired his reflection in one of the windows. He looked quite handsome. he had brushed and styled his hair, which was something he rarely ever did, and it looked rather nice. He smiled to himself a little before climbing the small steps and walked inside. He straightened himself up and looked around the large ballroom the school had rented. It hadn't been decorated because it seemed the room fit the occasion.

The music was blaring and it was packed full of people. Some were dancing, others were standing to the side talking. As Dipper scanned the faces of people he was able to immediately pick out Pacifica even though she was wearing a fancy mask that covered most of her face. He recognized her by her beautiful waist length blonde hair. She looked lovely. he wished once again that she had said yes.

He shook his head as if to get the thought of her out of his head then pushed through the mass of people to a wall at the side of the party. there was a small gap where no one was standing and Dipper took full advantage of the space. It was too crowded for his liking. He pulled out his phone to check for texts. he had one, but it was from Mabel. She sent him pictures of her in the photo booth. Dipper didn't care. Sure he was happy that Mabel was having a good time, but he wasn't.

He flipped through a couple of apps and listened to the music. it was a song he knew from the radio but didn't know the name to. "Hey, Dipper right?" A voice to his left said. Dipper looked up to see a boy in a pyramid printed yellow suit and a black cape. "Yeah." he said. He didn't know the kid at first glance. He looked the guy over closer in the dim lighting. He had blonde hair that hung loosely to one side. He was wearing a pitch top hat and the most detailed mask he had ever seen.

It covered almost all of the right side of the guy's face. It was black, like Dipper's, but it was far more detailed. The hole where the right eye should be wasn't there. Instead there appeared to be only the shape of an egyptian looking eye. "Who are you?" Dipper asked, trying not to sound too annoyed. "Does it matter?" The other boy asked leaning against the wall next to Dipper.

"Yeah, kind of." Dipper replied looking back down at his phone. "I'll see if you can figure it out." The boy said rather cockily. _Is this guy serious?_ Dipper thought as he gave the kid a quizzical look. After the other boy said nothing more, Dipper shrugged it off and looked back down. A minute passed, and the mysterious boy stayed standing their silently. Dipper attempted to ignore him. He wasn't interested in interacting with anyone. Anyone but Pacifica at least. Even after what she did, he still wanted her to love him.

"It's hot in here isn't it?" The boy asked suddenly. "Want to step outside?" Dipper was mildly curious. Usually, if it were any other teenager they wouldn't ever want to leave. "Sure... I guess." Dipper said as he began to follow the boy through the crowd of people. Suddenly, the boy turned away from the main entrance and towards a side door. "But the door is right he-." He was cut off when the blonde grabbed him by his arm and started to pull him quickly towards the side door.

"What are you d-." The blonde cut him off again. "Hush! You don't want to get caught do you?" he asked smirking at Dipper.. Dipper rolled his eyes as a response before being pushed through the door to the outside. It was colder outside now than earlier, and it gave Dipper slight goosebumps. "What was that about?" He asked the boy who he still hadn't put a name to.

"We're not really supposed to leave the building unless you're going home." The kid shrugged as he started to walk down the sidewalk down the side of the building with his hands in his pockets. "Are you going to tell me your name now?" Dipper asked. "No." Dipper didn't know if he actually knew the guy, but he was wierd. In an intriguing kind of way.

"What if I said I had no guesses?" The boy considered it for a moment. "Nope." "What about a hint?" He tried again. "You know me." "Not a lot to work with." Dipper huffed, which made the blonde laugh a little. They walked in silence for a little while after that. It was much nicer outside than inside, there was less noise and less people. You could still hear the music though. They reached the corner of the building, around the back was a little flower garden and a fountain.

"Should we head back?" Dipper asked. "Why would we do that?" The blonde asked, cocking his head slightly to the side. Dipper didn't have much of a response to that.

When they reached the fountain, Dipper plopped down onto a bench, the shoes he was wearing were killing him. The other boy sat down next to him and put rested his elbows on his knees. "I give up. I have no idea who you are." Dipper conceded. He honestly had no ideas. "You really can't figure it out?" The boy smirked. Dipper stared at him blankly.

The boy sighed. "Oh alright then." He lifted his hands to undo the knot that held on his mask. As he pulled it away, his blonde hair fell down to partially cover his right eye, which boasted a black eyepatch. "Bill?!" Dipper said scooting away a little. "We have a winner!" Bill exclaimed. Dipper was dumbfounded. He never would have guessed it was Bill. However right he was about Dipper knowing him, Dipper only knew him a little.

The little he did know about him was that he was the most popular kid in school who generally ignored people like Dipper. He regained his composure. It made sense, a little. Bill was from a very wealthy family, so they could easily afford such an expensive outfit for Bill to wear to prom. "I thought you were here with someone." Dipper said "did you leave them on the dance floor?"

"Actually, I didn't come with anyone." Bill said looking at his shoes. Dipper snorted. "Why?"

"Well," he said as he turned his mask in his hand. "There was no one to go with." Dipper once again found himself dumbfounded. "Bu you're like, the most popular guy in school. Surely there were plenty of girls for you to choose from." Bill chuckled a little. "You have a point."

"The truth of it is," He continued as he stood up and retied the mask back into it's original place. "There was only one person I wanted to go with... But I don't think they like me." He actually looked kind of sad. "As if someone _wouldn't_ like you." Dipper said rolling his eyes. "Who was it?" Dipper was very interested to know who Bill had intended to ask to the prom.

"Well uh..." One of Bill's hand returned to his pocket, the other rubbed his neck nervously. "It was um... you."

Dipper's eyes widened as he stared at the tall blonde in front of him. "M-Me?" he stuttered. "Well, Yeah." Bill said as he sat back down next to the brunette. "You're like the smartest person I know. Plus, you're quite the stud." He flashed Dipper a dashing smile. For the second time that night, Dipper had no response. He was trying to take this information in. Firstly, Bill, the most popular person in the whole school adored by all of the girls, was gay? And secondly, BILL liked HIM?!

Dipper unintentionally started blushing as he stared at the ground near the base of the fountain. Bill sighed and started to stand up again. "I... I'm sorry. You probably think I'm weird or something..." He started to walk away slowly, "I'll just... go." Dipper's head snapped up. "No, wait!" He called after the blonde as he grabbed for his hand.

He caught it. Bill turned around surprised. "I... I don't think you're weird. I actually think your... cute." He said quietly, doing his best not to break eye contact with Bill's uncovered eye. Bill turned his body back to the shorter boy. "Do you mean it?" he asked, doubt creeping in on the edges of his voice. they were mere inches apart. Dipper could feel Bill's uneven breath on his face.

Dipper nodded slowly. He actually wasn't entirely sure of it himself. But something deep inside of him told him that he did mean it.

The next thing he knew, was that Bill had him by his upper arms and was pulling him quickly to himself. Their lips connected, and it was as if sparks started flying. Dipper felt a rush of emotion. It just felt... right.

 **-=TIME SKIP=-**

Dipper was sitting on the edge of his bed holding the black mask his sister had given him in his hands. Mabel was twirling around their room in her pajamas, humming a tune to herself. "Did you have a good time?" She asked as she spun in front of the mirror.

"What? Oh, yeah." Dipper answered distractedly. "Well, I had a wonderful evening! I even had my first kiss! Well, in high school at least." She said as she continued to dance around the room. "I did too." Dipper answered looking at the mask in his hands as he started to blush. "Did what? The wonderful evening part or the kiss part?"

"Both I suppose." Dipper said shrugging. He was forced to cover his ears when Mabel started screaming excitedly at a pitch that could almost break glass. "What the heck Mabel!?" He yelled after she had stopped.

"YOU KISSED SOMEONE!" She said as she jumped onto the bed next to him. "Who was she! I need all the details!"

Dipper started to blush again. "Well..."

"It was a uh... a he, actually."

 **Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and PM me some prompts!**


	7. All his fault

**I scraped this together before I went to sleep so it probably sucks. But I hope you enjoy it! WARNING: MAY CAUSE EXTREME FEELS!**

"C'mon Dippy!" Bill said cheerily as he skipped along a path through the woods ahead of his boyfriend. "Aw shut it Cipher. It's hot and I'm tired." Dipper called back to the much-too-cheery blonde demon in front of him. "You slept in until like 7 am!"  
Bill moaned as he made a turn around a huge oak tree.

"Yea. And it's a weekend!" Dipper huffed. "I thought I would get to sleep in today."

"Well you were wrong!" Bill shouted as he jumped out behind Dipper. "Ah!" Dipper almost screamed as he fell forward in surprise. "What'd you do that for?!" He glared at his boyfriend.

"It woke you up didn't it?" Bill purred as he leaned forward in Dipper's face. Dipper blew air into Bill's smiling face. "Shut up."

"Don't be such a downer. We are adventuring after all. And don't deny it because I know it's your favorite thing to do..." Bill smirked "other than make out with me of course." Dipper's face turned bright red with an angry embarrassed blush as he shot  
off the ground to try and tackle Bill to shut him up.

Bill sprinted off through the trees laughing like a maniac with Dipper following close behind yelling at him. "I'm going to kill you! You, you flying dorito!"

Bill cried out as he felt something slam into his back and take him to the ground. "Get... Off" Bill grunted as he turned himself onto his back to look at his assailant. "Maybe I don't wanna." Dipper teased mischievously as he got close to Bill's face.

"Eh, I think you do." Bill purred back as he raised one of his hands. Dipper felt himself start to float off of Bill. He quickly pinned Bill's arms down as he dropped heavily back onto his chest. "No magic to get you out of it this time." Dipper said,  
giving Bill a smirk of his own.

"Oh fine, you win." Bill said chuckling at Dipper's attempt to be tough. Dipper didn't get up. "We're not going to get to the place I wanted to go to in time if you don't get your fat self off of me." Bill teased.

Dipper scoffed and stood up. He extended a hand to the blonde on the ground which Bill accepted. "Aw, you do care." Bill said sarcastically. He silenced Dipper with a peck on the lips before he could say anything in response.

"Now, cmon. I picked a good one!" Bill exclaimed as he dusted himself off. The same childish excitement that was in his voice earlier returning.

They walked in relative silence for another ten minutes or so. Bill would chuckle to himself every once in a while. "What's so funny?" "Oh, nothing. Just thinking about how adorable you were when you were trying to be all tough." Bill replied grinning  
widely. "Shut up."

"We're here!" Bill exclaimed excitedly as they exited the trees and arrived at the entrance to a large cave. "Never seen this one before." Dipper mumbled. "Me neither. That's why I wanted to check it out." Bill said holding his hands behind his back.

Dipper pulled the journal out of his vest and thumbed through a section about caves. "It seems that Ford hasn't seen it before either." He said as he closed the book.

"Let's go!" Bill said starting to walk inside. Dipper pulled out a flashlight and walked in after him. "You are very foolishly assuming nothing lives in here." Dipper called after the blonde. "Don't be such a pooper party." Bill said putting his hands  
on his hips.

"Party pooper." Dipper corrected. "Same thing." Bill brushed it off. Dipper caught up to Bill and handed him a flashlight. They walked through the cave. There wasn't much in here. Dipper and Bill were starting to get bored with all of it when they reached  
a large chasm that stretched about 30 feet across.

The only way to the other side was a narrow bridge that was only about 3 feet wide at the most and stretched the length of the chasm. "Ladies first." Bill teased. "Shut up." Dipper replied as he began to slowly shuffle towards the other side. Bill followed  
closely behind carefully avoiding the edge. He picked up a small rock and dropped it over the side. It fell for about 5 seconds before he heard it hit the bottom. "Phew. Don't want to fall off that do we?" He said to his boyfriend sarcastically.

"Hey Bill! Check this out!" Dipper yelled excitedly. "What is it?" Bill asked as he ran over to where dipper was standing by a wall. "Some kind of carving. It's an inscription of some kind. But it's in code." Dipper replied as he pulled the journal back  
out. He found a page that contained the same type of markings.

He studied the pronunciation for a couple of seconds before putting the journal back. "What does it say?" Bill asked as he looked curiously at Dipper.

Dipper read the words on the carving aloud. The boys sat in silence waiting for something to happen. When it did nothing, Bill shrugged "must be a bust. Lets g-."

The floor of the cave began to shake violently. "Uhh... Pinetree?" Bill asked worriedly as he tried to keep his balance. "We need to get out of here!" Dipper shouted as he turned and ran towards the small bridge. "Ya think?!" Bill called back as he ran  
after him.

The two boys carefully made their way along the bridge. The entire cave seemed to be shaking. Pieces of the ground and ceiling were chipping away. "P-Pinetree...?" Bill said nervously.

"It's fine Bill. We're going to be just fi-." He was cut off as a large rock fell down in front of him, knocking him off balance. And off the edge of the bridge.

"Dipper!" Bill screamed as he clawed the air to grab for Dipper's hands. He caught them. "I've got you. Don't look down, I've got you!" Bill grunted as he tried to pull the brunette up. More rocks began to fall around them as the cave began to shake impossibly  
more. Bill grunted as he pulled Dipper up on top of him.

"Go! Go!" He shouted as he pushed Dipper up and forward. Just as Dipper had moved, a larger rock fell between them, crushing the path between them. "It's fine. Keep going!" Dipper was looking up at the ceiling. "Dipper! Go! Get out of here!" Bill yelled  
at the dazed looking boy.

Dipper looked down slowly. Terror in his eyes. Everything began to move as if in slow motion as Bill saw what had captured Dipper's attention. An enormous boulder was starting to be shaken free of its spot on the roof. Right where they standing. "Bill..."  
Dipper whispered somehow still able to be heard over the roar of the violently shaking cave. "I love you..." That was the last thing Dipper said as the huge rock came crashing down.

They both screamed in terror as the rock fell and brought the rest of the small bridge down with it. Down into the black abyss of the chasm.

-

Bill floated upwards. Away from the blackness of the ravine. The one eye that sat in the middle of his real body looked the two broken bodies sprawled across the chasm floor. He paid no heed to the tall blonde form that used to be his physical vessel.

He only saw the body of the human boy, bent in a way that it should never be. Dark red liquid was forming in a pool around him. It had all been a blur. Then he was gone. Wisps of blue fire falling from his he have saved him? Yes. Did  
he save him? No.

Now, Dipper was dead. And it was all his fault.

 **PLEASE PM ME SOME PROMPTS!**


	8. Bullets and Burns

**This is my first attempt at writing a prompt I hope you like it!**

 **Suggested by Cinnamaemae**

 **Prompt Sentence: "A gun? Pine Tree, you should know by now that bullets can't hurt me."**

 **"No, but I'll bet that pepper spray can."**

 **Let's give it a shot shall we? I hope you enjoy it!**

"Well... This is not how I expected my evening to go Pinetree." Bill said to the furious brunette boy standing across from where he was sitting. "Really Cipher? Didn't see it coming?" Dipper replied sarcastically as he rolled his eyes. "No, not really." Bill said back as he started to stand up. "I had hoped you would have-." "Sit down." Dipper snapped. "controlled yourself." Bill finished as he continued to stand up.

"What do you mean by that?" Dipper narrowed his eyes at the blonde walking across the room. "Oh, only that you have recently been letting your anger get the better of you." Bill purred as he reached into a cabinet and pulled out a half finished bottle of whiskey Dipper had been drinking earlier that night. "And I think you being drunk doesn't help."

"Shut up." Dipper snapped again. Bill turned away from the cabinet and walked back over to the table in the middle of their apartment. "Ever since Mabel dies, you've been a mess." "I said shut up!" "All you do is drink." He sat down and poured a glass of whiskey for himself. "Shut up!" Dipper got louder. "And yell at me. It was not my fault you know." Bill continued. "...shut... up." Dipper growled at the demon. "If anything..." Bill looked up from his glass. "It was yours."

Dipper lost it. He reached into his trench coat and in one fluid motion pulled out his hand gun and cocked it. He lifted it up with one hand and drunkenly took aim at Bill's head without looking up from the ground. "You want to say that again?" Dipper growled. "A gun?" Bill said without flinching as he took another drink. "Pinetree, you should know by now that guns can't hurt me."

The brunette chuckled unsettlingly as he lowered the gun. "No..." Dipper looked up slowly, his own bloodshot eyes meeting the slightly yellow one of his partner. "But I bet that Pepper spray can." He nodded his head towards the can of pepper spray tipped over on the kitchen counter. "You wouldn't." Bill tried to smirk, but he knew that he was doing a poor job of it.

Dipper chuckled again. "Guess again..." He whispered before moving as swiftly across the room as he could towards the can. Bill jumped out of the chair, knocking it over as he did. Dipper was correct in assuming that the pepper spray would hurt. As a demon, Bill had an extreme amount of pain tolerance. But it was something about pepper spray (or peppers in general really) that made it actually hurt, no burn, instead of tingle or tickle. And he didn't want a drunk Dipper to get his hands on it.

Dipper was almost at the counter as Bill lunged at him and knocked him aside. Dipper's hands fumbled at the can as he fell and knocked it off the counter. "Dipper. Stop." Bill said through gritted teeth as he attempted to hold the brunette down. "GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Dipper yelled trying to throw the blonde off. Dipper brought his right knee up and slammed in into Bill's back and flipped him over his own head off of him. Bill landed on the wood floor on his back with a dull thud. _Looks like he can still fight even when he's blithering drunk._ Bill thought.

He quickly spun himself around to come face to face with the nozzle of the pepper spray can. "Don't... you... dare." Bill said through gritted teeth. "Take it back then." Dipper snarled moving his finger closer to the button. "Take what back?" Bill replied. He knew what Dipper meant. He didn't know why he did this. He was bringing what was coming on himself, and he knew it.

"You know what I meant Cipher." Dipper slurred angrily, finger edging closer to the button. Bill said nothing, he only clenched his jaw and didn't move from his kneeling position on the floor. "It's. Not. My. Fault. She's. Dead." He said finally, enunciating each word slowly. Dipper chuckled again. The same unsettling laugh he had earlier. "wrong answer..." He whispered.

Dipper's finger pressed down of the button before Bill could even try to close his uncovered eye. He cried out in pain as his hand went to his injured eye. He swung his leg around and kicked Dipper's feet harshly out from under him. Dipper cursed loudly as he fell to the ground and dropped the can. Using his free hand, Bill used his magic to call the can to him. It smacked into his gloved hand and he turned it to where his thumb was on the button.

He turned his arm blindly to wear he heard Dipper's voice last and quickly pushed the button down. As soon as he heard Dipper yell out another round of curses he dropped the bottle and blindly stumbled to the kitchen to attempt to wash off the offensive spray.

 **-=Time Skip=-**

Bill sat up in the bed he and Dipper shared and looked over at the boy asleep next to him. He thought abut what happened last night with the whiskey, the gun, and the pepper spray. After he had washed his own eyes off enough to see, he wet down a rag and held the thrashing drunk Dipper to the floor and washed his eyes off. Eventually, Dipper wore himself out and fell asleep and Bill carried him to their bedroom and gone to sleep himself

"You're going to have one hell of a hangover.." He whispered before turning away from the boy and starting to get up. "Bill..." He heard the soft voice behind him whisper. He turned to it to find Dipper rolled over to his side of the bed facing him. "Yes Pinetree?" Bill said cautiously. Dipper seemed to have a hard time forming words, so Bill at down and gave him time. He spoke first before Dipper could. "I'm sorry, about last night. It was my fault." He said solemnly. Dipper sat up and leaned hid head against Bill's shoulder for support. "It was my fault. But..." Dipper whispered quietly, "That pepper spray... burned like hell."

Dipper nodded his head as he fell back asleep. Bill began to chuckle at his partner as he kissed the top of his head. "That it did Pinetree... That it did."

 **Hooray! So I hope you like it, I know it isn't the best but I think it turned out pretty good. Thank you for reading! PM me some prompts!**


	9. What would I do without you

**Suggested By: No-name2311**  
 **Prompt sentence: Bill and Dipper are dating but their families don't know. What happens when they find out?**

 **Gravity Falls Human AU**

Dipper sat on the rusted red bench in the park just outside Gravity Falls city limits. He checked his phone for about the 17th time. 7:14 pm. It was starting to get dark. Where was he?

Dipper was waiting on his boyfriend Bill. They had had a date planned for 7, but as usual, Bill was late. Dipper set his phone down and looked around for the easily recognizable blonde mop of hair, but didn't see it.

He looked back down at his phone again. "Hey, sorry I'm late." Bill said, surprising Dipper as he came up behind him. Bill wrapped his arms around Dipper's waist from behind and picked the younger boy up. "How's my Dippingsauce?" He teased.

Dipper rolled his eyes. "Whatever you big dorito. Put me down so I can look at your stupid face." He responded sarcastically. "Alrighty." Bill said before unceremoniously dropping Dipper to the ground.

He hit the ground with a thud. "Jerk." Dipper said looking up with a glare. He stood up and dusted himself off. "We should hurry, you have to be home by your curfew or your dad will kill you." He said as he started to walk towards the back side of the park, "and I actually want to have a chance to hang out this time."

The boys reached the fence. Dipper quickly reached up and hopped over, Bill following close behind. They quickly sprinted into the tree line. Once they were hidden, they slowed down and continued to walk.

Bill reached out and grabbed one of Dipper's hands. Dipper and Bill intertwined their fingers and walked side by side for a minute or two. When the reached a large rock they walked around it and ducked into a little hollowed out space underneath it they had made when they were little.

The boys had been friends since they were about 7 years old. The were best friends. There parents were close friends. And they didn't know that their sons were dating. And it was a hard secret to keep.

The two teenagers squeezed into the almost to small cave underneath the rock. If they sat really close together then it wasn't too cramped. Dipper held Bill's hand and leaned his head on his shoulder and looked out of the cave.

"Bill?" Dipper asked quietly. "Hm?" Bill asked as he leaned his own head on the smaller boys. "How are we going to keep this up?" Dipper looked up slightly. Bill squeezed Dippers hand. "I don't know Pinetree. I don't know." He sighed heavily "they're going to find out eventually. And I don't even want to think about what my father would do." His mouth was a line as he stared outside.

"Or my parents." Dipper slumped into Bill's shoulder. "They're planning on having me marry Pacifica."

Bill sat up to look Dipper in the eyes. "Really?" Dipper nodded, "yeah, I heard them talking with the Northwest's about it. It's almost decided." Bill leaned back against the wall of the cave. "Oh god..." He covered his face with his hands. "What are we going to do?"

Dipper sat up and moved Bill's hands. He stayed very close to Bill's face and whispered. "Don't worry. Whatever happens when they find out, well deal with it together." He kissed him on the lips and gave him a reassuring hug. "I love you Bill... No matter what."

The boys sat in silence. Thinking over their situation. They would talk every once in a while. Little things like what their siblings were up too, and how they hated certain teachers.

Dipper checked his phone. 8:15 pm. "We should go before our parents send out a search party." Dipper said sarcastically as he climbed out of the cave and helped the blonde out.

"I think our parents are getting together at your house tomorrow. I'll see you then right?" Bill asked as he dusted himself off. "Yeah. I'll see you then." He started to walk away back towards the direction of the fence. "I love you." He called over his shoulder to his boyfriend walking in the other direction. "I love you too!" He called back.

-=Time Skip=-

"Hey mom!" Dipper called down the stairs to his mother in the living room. "Bill and I will be in my room! Text me if you need us!" He didn't wait for a response. He walked to his room and shut the door.

The two boys sat on the bed flipping through comic books and sports magazines that Dipper had lying around the room. He no longer shared a room with his sister. They stopped doing that when they were 14. She was in a room down the hall so he had it all to himself.

Bill was laying lazily across the bed looking through an old issue of "Captain Triumph". "What do you want to do?" He asked without looking away from the book. "I don't know." Dipper replied as he later his head on Bill's stomach. "Kiss you I guess." He smiled a little.

"Well," Bill replied as he started to sit up and wrap his arms around Dipper's shoulders. "I'd be okay with that." Dipper grinned and turned his head to look at the blonde. "Moron." He teased before leaning up to kiss Bill on the lips.

They held the kiss for what felt like forever. It was wonderful. Neither wanted to break the kiss so they just stayed their.

Until someone screamed. Dipper bolted up and away from Bill and looked towards the doorway. Standing wide eyed in the doorframe was Dipper's mother. Dipper heard Bill curse under his breath.

"Mom, I can explain, I- We." Dipper's father suddenly appeared next to his wife in the doorway. "What's going on here?" He bellowed. "Th-they were just... Kissing!" She screamed as she pointed a finger at the two boys.

Dipper's father marched angrily into the room and grabbed both boys roughly by their arms and dragged them down the stairs and into the living room. He threw Dipper onto the couch and Bill into and armchair across the room. "What the hell do you think that you were doing boy?!" He growled angrily at Dipper.

"I-I We were just. I mean w-" Dipper spluttered hopelessly. "What is going on?" Bill's mother interrupted. Dipper's father turned to her. "These two boys were just caught red handed with their lips locked." He said gruffly.

Bill's mother gasped. "You can't be serious." Bill's father said rubbing the back of his neck. "I am absolutely serious! They were..." Dipper's father continued to talk but the two distraught teens were only looking at each other. Bill shot Dipper a worried look.

"He's my boyfriend dad!" Dipper suddenly shouted over his father as he stood up quickly. "What?" All four parents said in unison.

"You heard me. We've been dating for almost a year! I love him! I can't marry Pacifica, I don't even like her!" Dipper's face was red with embarrassment but he continued to yell his case. "I've been keeping it a secret because of this! Because you ignorant bigots wouldn't be able to handle it! I lo-." He was silenced by his father slapping him hard. He fell to the ground and clutched his cheek.

"Dipper!" Bill started to move over to the brunette. "Sit down boy." Dipper's father growled. Bill sat back down quickly and looked down at the ground to avoid eye contact with his own parents. "Now as for you." Dipper's father looked back down at his son who was now starting to stand up. "You listen to me," he growled "you **will** marry Pacifica. You **will** stop all of this foolishness. And you **will** never see this boy ever again. Understand?"

Dipper glared at his father. "No." He spat before turning to the door and sprinting out of the house. He didn't stop running until he reached the park and hopped the fence. He ran into the woods and threw himself into the hole under the rock where he had made so many good memories.

He huddled against the back wall and only then realized he was crying. He knew he couldn't go back. If he went back, he'd never see Bill again. But if he didn't go back, he'd never see his family again.

He buried his face in his sleeves and cried. He didn't know what to do. He sat there in the dark and cried for what felt like hours. He heard leaves rustling outside and his head snapped up as he moved himself even closer to the back walls down held his breath.

He finally breathed when he saw a familiar blonde mop of hair duck into the cave. "I thought I'd find you here." Bill whispered as he moved over to Dipper and wrapped his arms around him.

"You thought right." Dipper replied quietly as he lay his head against his boyfriends chest. "What am I going to do now." He choked as tears started again.

"We could go back?" Bill suggested. "No. My father hates me. If I go back, he won't ever let me see you again." Dipper whispered as he buried his face in Bill's shirt.

"About that.." Bill started as he rested his chin on Dipper's head. "When you left. I talked to your dad. My dad was t nearly as upset. My parents helped me talk some sense into him. He said he'd try to accept it."

Dipper looked up into Bill's eyes. "Really?" He whispered.

"Really." Bill smiled back at his little Pinetree. "I love you Dipper. Always." Bill almost never used his real name. He only said it when he was being very serious.

"I love you too." Dipper said as he leaned back against Bill's chest. "I don't know what I would do without you."


	10. 3,000 Views Special

**OMG GUYS! THIS COLLECTION OF ONESHOTS HAS OVER 3,000 VIEWS! Thank you all so much for coming back and reading my mediocre writing! I would like to let you guys know that I updated some of my older chapters and some changes were made to "Far More Addictive". If you liked that one I would go and reread it ;D**

 **As a 3,000 view special I have decided to give you guys a real good one! I hope you like it as much as I do!**

In the void of space and time, in the absence of the light, the darkness of the universe conceived the living embodiment of all things evil and vile. A creature made of malice and wickedness, it was not quite human and yet still not a monster. It was the child of hate and mayhem. The wickedness of its soul would never find an equal in all of time.

The creature's slitted eyes scanned the void and saw nothing but it's emptiness that mirrored itself. The glow that emanated from itself did little to illuminate the darkness. The creature's mind worked swiftly as it comprehended his own existence in the void. And it knew that he would find nothing to occupy it's lust for discord.

It melded itself through the fabric of dimensions, coming to rest at the third. It's invisible vessel floated just outside the realm of the what is comprehensible for the mind. The creature itself had what could not quite be called a body. It's form was distinctly that of a demon, but it was not one. It was something different. Something that even Hell itself would have spat back out. Something that lusted for destruction.

Something called Bill Cipher

* * *

"After 6,000 years, one would have become uninterested in the pitiful squabbles of men. But, even so, it is still fun to watch the ant try to escape the boot."

Bill Cipher surveyed the small speck of dust called Earth from his throne of black stone. The creature of darkness had long ago chosen a name for himself. He took great pleasure in watching over the miserable people of this planet in the 3rd dimension struggle to overcome the inevitability of destruction and ruin.

Granted most of the humans torment was caused by the almost-demon's own hand. As the self-proclaimed ruler of this and all other dimensions, he felt it was his own right to treat his "subjects" as he wished. He felt no remorse and no sympathy. His very being did not permit such feelings.

And so, after 6,000 years of ruthlessly projecting his own will over the unsuspecting people of this dimension, Bill Cipher was growing... bored.

* * *

Bill floated effortlessly over the small town of Gravity Falls. He surveyed the little town and all of it's people. What year was it? 1600? 1700? He didn't care. He had lost count several thousand years ago. He was contemplating the notion of paying his unwilling subjects a visit.

The unsuspecting people of Earth were, unbeknownst to them, under the watchful eye of a tyrannical being of darkness. Human's in his mind were more of toys than anything else. Objects of amusement to be disposed of when they stop bringing any entertainment.

As he watched, an idea crawled it's way into the edges of his dark, twisted mind. He wanted a new toy.

And he always got what he wanted.

* * *

"Boy get back in here!" Screeched the woman in the doorway of the shabby rundown hut that was his families home. "Yes mother." Dipper answered quietly as he began to walk back towards the house. The woman wasn't really his mother. She was just a woman who had adopted him when he was seven.

He hated this woman. She was cruel and vulgar, her husband was a drunkard, she beat him and berated him constantly. But that isn't why she hated her. No. It wasn't because she only adopted him so that she did not have to do any work in the shabby hovel of a home on the edge of town. No, it was because she separated him from the one person who he ever cared for.

She refused to adopt his twin sister along with him. And Dipper had no choice. When he was taken from the orphanage that had been his home until his whole childhood, he was forced to watch as Mabel was left behind. And to that day he had never seen her again. The void of crushing emptiness after losing what was left of his family was far worse than any physical pain. But that was ten years ago, his sister was now just a precious treasured memory lingering in the back of his mind taunting him with the idea of something better.

"I want to see that floor shining before dinner you hear boy?" The woman spat as her adopted son shuffled past her through the door. "Yes ma'am." he replied meekly.

"If I can't see my face shining in it when I get the laundry inside, your sleeping outside." The woman smacked him on the back of the head for emphasis as he made his way into the kitchen. "Yes." She grabbed him by his hair and yanked up sharply. "Yes what?"

Dipper winced. He was used to the pain, but it still hurt. "Yes ma'am."

The cruel woman trudged outside and around the corner. Dipper sat on the floor of the kitchen rubbing the tender spot on his head. He looked into the puddle of water that had formed around the leaking, rotting wooden pail. He studied his reflection on the dingy floor of the dark room. His brown hair was dirty and unkempt. His face had smudges of dirt and grime caked on from many years of labor.

He was quite scrawny and weighed far less than a boy of his age should. His ribs poked out from underneath his shirt that barely fit, his bruised collar bone jutted out, glowing a dull purple.

Dipper was snapped out of his haze by a hand coming down on the back of his head. "Still not finished boy?" The woman he called his mother screeched over him. "Looks like your sleeping outside tonight you ungrateful brat."

Dipper felt himself being pulled by the back of his tattered shirt and tossed towards the door. He stumbled out the door into the cold night. He didn't bother to plead for forgiveness, he would not be able to go back to seek what little shelter he had from the night.

This was not the first night he had spent out in the darkness. He was all to familiar with this scenario. And, after what he suffered inside his home, he welcomed the cold embrace of the night.

Turning the corner, he ducked into the small space formed by the siding of the old house that had fallen down and collected the fallen leaves of the recently departed autumn. He laid his bruised head against the side of the broken and disheveled dwelling and winced at even the slightest pressure on his head.

Just as he was about to close his eyes and welcome the sweet comfort of sleep, the faintest glow appeared just around the corner of the building across from where he lay.

He peeked his head towards the front of his own home and saw all of the lights were out in the house. Creeping forward, he crossed the empty space bare feet padding softly across the cobble stone. Once he rounded the corner, he walked normally towards the source of the lights. Dipper began to hear music. Lovely music that seemed to beckon him forward towards the town square where it seemed to be emanating from.

He stepped out into bright lights that radiated throughout the entire square illuminating the darkness of the night. His eyes focused on a stage surrounded by people clapping and cheering. There were no musicians, the music came from nowhere as if by some unseen orchestra playing the most beautiful sound that ever graced his ears.

He trained his eyes on what everyone was enraptured by. In the center of the stage stood a tall man in a long yellow waistcoat with a top hat. As if being pulled, Dipper walked forward and through the crowd of people. By some miracle, he ended up at the front right at the front of the stage. He stared up at the man on the stage. Upon coming closer to the man, he saw his black eye patch over his left eye and the waistcoat he wore was adorned with a pyramid type print.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," The man spoke to the crowd in a loud showman's voice. It was smooth like silk, but yet still demanded your attention. "For my final performance, I am going to have my assistant help me." A young man in his mid twenties stepped out onto the stage next to the man.

The man in yellow twirled his cane expertly in his left hand while gesturing to his right. He snapped his gloved fingers and a man sized box materialized through a haze of smoke. He moved over to the box and leaned on his cane while he adjusted his top hat on his head. "Alta, if you would be so kind." The man nodded towards the box. The assistant, Alta, moved over to the box and expertly undid the several locks down one side of it.

Alta swung the door out and allowed the captivated audience to look inside it. The man in the waistcoat smiled, his mouth full of glistening teeth. He stepped into the box and faced the audience. "Close the box." He commanded.

The door swung closed as Alta redid the locks and spun the box slowly showing there were no holes for the man to get out from. "Now, Ladies and Gentleman of the audience," the voice was no longer coming from the box, it was resounding from all corners of the square as if from space itself. "I am going to have Alta continue. But before he does, I would like to inform you all that I am not a magician. I am not like the conjurers of fake magnificence." Alta snapped his fingers and several swords materialized around the box.

"My magic..." The swords shot like rockets through the hard wood of the box. Women screamed and men gasped. Dipper stood in shock as the people around him bustled about in commotion. He stared at the box thinking he just witnessed a murder in front of his very eyes. Alta had no reaction as blood started to spill out of the bottom of the box. It formed in a dark red puddle on the floor of the stage.

A women to Dipper's right fainted but he paid no mind. His eyes were glued to the box. "is real." The voice came quietly next to Dipper's left ear. He jumped away from it and spun on his heel to face it's owner. Standing before him was the man in the waistcoat completely unscathed. Dipper stared in awe. This man had cheated death.

To the amazement of the rest of the people huddled around the stage, the man climbed the stairs onto the stage and gave a deep bow next to his assistant. The people started to clap and cheer in relief. "Thank you ladies and gentleman for coming." People continued to cheer once the two had the exited the stage through a curtain hanging at the back.

After a time, the applause had stopped and the people had started to retire for the night and dispersed to their homes quietly to dream about the miraculous acts of the man on stage. But Dipper remained at the foot of the stage staring at the box that had remained onstage. He did not need to be back home, he didn't have much of a home to go to anyways.

He climbed the stage slowly and went to examine the box. The bright lights that had illuminated the stage were now just the dim light of the street lamps and the beautiful music had ceased. Leaving only silence and darkness. In the minute amount of light, the brunette circled the box looking it over. The sharp swords reflected the lights back into his eyes.

He ran a hand down the locks on the side, they were still locked. The box felt cool and smooth against his calloused hand.

"Did you enjoy the show?"

Dipper jumped at the voice that came fro behind him. He spun to see the man in the yellow coat standing on the opposite side of the stage twirling his cane in his hand.

"Y-yes sir. I did." Dipper nodded quickly. "I was just l-looking at the.. the.." Dipper's already meek voice quieted as the man glided easily across the stage. "The box?" He asked smoothly as he stood next to Dipper. The brunette nodded as he stared at the man. His eye patch had an eye embroidered on it, and his blonde hair seemed to glow in the dim light.

After a moment of silence between the two, the man turned to the curtain at the back of the stage. "Would you care to join me for some tea, kid?" He asked looking over his shoulder. Dipper felt he should say yes out of politeness. It wasn't as if his family would miss him if he was gone any longer. Even with out an answer, Dipper's bare feet started to shuffle across the stage on their own accord.

The man lead him behind the curtain which lead to a very lavishly furnished room that seemed to have been to big to have fit behind the curtain. On a small coffee table in the center of the room, sat two still steaming cups of tea. The man glided across the room and sat in the large arm chair on one side of the table.

He motioned for Dipper to sit in the armchair opposite his. Dipper uneasily sat down on the edge of the chair and watched the mans every movement as he prepared his own cup of tea. "What do you like in yours?" He asked as his one eye visible eye looked up from his cup. "I-I've never had tea before sir." Dipper answered quietly.

"Never had tea?" The man chuckled a little. "Very well then, I'll just put some sugar in it then."

Once the two of them both had their respective cups the man looked across the rooms and snapped his fingers and a blue flame appeared in the fireplace. "So what do they call you kid?" He asked as he crossed his legs and leaned back into the chair. "D-dipper." He answered unsteadily. He had always wary of people and he couldn't help but stutter.

"Nice to make your acquaintance Dipper." The man said setting his cup down. "The name's Bill Cipher." The man gave Dipper a lopsided grin that closely mirrored a smirk.

"Bill Cipher..." Dipper repeated the name quietly as he looked down at his cup. "Dipper, this is a rather odd question, but would you come with me?" Bill asked as he sat up straighter in his lush armchair.

"Where?" Dipper asked looking up. "Wherever I may choose to go." Bill's one eye was fixed on the boy as he returned the cup to his hand and took another sip from it. "I live far from here, and I need some company sometimes."

"What about Alta?" The brunette questioned, his interest was now peaked. "Never mind Alta, he's leaving soon anyways." Bill's uncovered eye flickered nervously on the word "leaving". "My question remains the same nonetheless."

Dipper thought about this very tempting offer. He didn't know what he would be doing, but it couldn't be worse than his home. And yet, the thought lingered that maybe if he went with Bill, he could find Mabel. "I... I have one condition." Dipper stated firmly.

"I'm all ears." Bill smiled warmly as e leaned forward, the floorboards beneath the chair creaking ever so quietly.

"If... If I go with you," Dipper started staring right above the man's head just above eye contact. He knew if he made eye contact with him, he would be a coward. "You have to find my sister." Bill took another sip from the cup as if considering the proposition the teenager had just made him. But Bill had already made up his mind.

"Agreed." Her purred as he snapped his fingers. A large piece of paper appeared in front of Dipper along with a quill. "All you have to do is sign." Bill stood up and turned away from Dipper as he started to move behind the chair that the boy was seated in.

Dipper looked warily at the contract, he had never learned to read but knowledge of the english language would not have helped him in the slightest. The words on the page were in some strange lettering. The writing moved and swirled about the page. He didn't know what he was signing. He just knew that if it would help find Mabel, he was going to sign it.

Bill leaned over Dipper's shoulder, a malicious grin the boy did not see forming across his face. Dipper grabbed the quill out of the air, though he couldn't read, he knew how to spell his name and quickly and messily etched it onto the parchment.

As soon as he removed the quill from the paper, it snapped shut and disappeared along with the quill in his own hand. That's when Bill started to laugh. No. Cackle.

"Wh-what's so funny?" Dipper asked uncertainly as he turned in his chair to look at Bill. Bill stopped laughing only for a moment. He looked down at the small, weak, brunette in the chair. His pupil now a slit burned a ferocious red color. "Looks like I have a new toy." He purred.

Before Dipper could ask any questions, Bill grabbed his bruised wrist harshly with one hand and snapped the gloved fingers of the other.

The Beast had found a new toy.

* * *

Dipper opened his eyes. His wrists and ankles felt heavy. And it was dark. Really dark. "Wh-where am I...?" Dipper mumbled to himself as he sat up. He was sitting on the floor that felt like it was made of some kind of stone. He noticed what had made his wrists so heavy. He had large shackles that felt as heavy as lead that were being held to the floor by large chains. He assumed correctly his ankles held the perfect match.

"Your new home." The familiar voice echoed around the room. He looked up from his wrists to see none other than Bill Cipher sitting in a large black chair in the center of the room. His legs hung over one end his head rested in his hand on the other. "Don't you like it?" He purred with a smile.

"But I thought yo-." "You thought wrong, my pet." Bill interrupted as he stood and walked across the room. "Pet?" Dipper repeated. "Well, no. Not pet." Bill mewled as he knelt down in front of the boy. "More of... a toy."

"Toy?" Dipper repeated again, this time with more shock in his voice. He was confused and it was evident. "Yes." Bill extended one hand and cupped the side of Dipper's face, tilting his chin up slightly. "When I get bored, I need a new toy. And this time, that's you."

"But you said that you needed an assistant." Dipper spluttered, confusion and terror etched on his face. "No, no. I said I needed company." Bill corrected as he leaned forward and placed himself on the boy's lap. "Didn't you read my contract?" He smiled sweetly.

Dipper's bound hands couldn't move to push him off. "N-no.." He stuttered. "B-but you lied." Bill sighed as he stood up. He flicked his wrist and the chains on Dippers arms and legs disappeared. Bill turned away from Dipper and seemed to stare off into the wide expanse of space and time that only he could see. "I stayed true to my word, kid. I've brought you with me." "But what about finding my sister?" Dipper retorted. Bill looked over his shoulder."Well, the truth is I know precisely where she I never said I had to tell you. So, in a way, I stayed true to my word on that part too."

He sighed heavily again as he continued. "You see boy, when I get tired of my old fun, it ceases to bring me amusement. So I move on to the next thing." Dipper stood up ever so silently as Bill continued to talk. "Every now and then, I go and find someone else to be my company."

Thinking quickly he lunged at the man and his fist shot out, aiming for where his head connected to his neck. Bill's left hand shot up, his gloved appendage surrounded by a blue flame. Dipper's fist stopped moving as it too was engulfed in the flame, but it wasn't hot it was just there like an impenetrable wall that refused to be moved.

Bill had gone silent. He spun very slowly on his heel. His uncovered pupil flashed red as he sneered at Dipper. "I don't think you understand." He snarled his left hand starting to drop. As it did, dipper felt as if he was being pushed down by some unseen weight. "You signed my contract. You belong to me now."

The flames disappeared as Bill's right hand shot out and grabbed at Dipper's neck. Luckily his hand missed the soft flesh of the boy's already bruised skin and grabbed only the neck of his tattered shirt. Bill lifted him up by his shirt collar as if he weighed no mare than a grain of sand. Dipper's bare feet left the cold stone floor as he was lifted into the air he groped at the gloved hand that had a vice grip on him.

"Wh-who are you?" Dipper choked out, struggling to breath as his shirt cut off the circulation of air to his lungs. Bill chuckled quietly as he looked down at the floor. Dipper's wide eyes struggled to stay focused on the man suspending him in the air.

The man in yellow's chuckling soon became laughing, and then cackling. His laughing quieted back in to dry chuckles as he looked up very slowly at the boy he was holding. He spoke very softly. "I was born from the emptiness of the void. The son of darkness. Child of everything vile and cruel in this world or any other. I am the destruction of civilization. And the harsh punishment of death. I am the cause of all of the pain ever felt by a living being. Who am I? I am Bill Cipher." His fist clenched a little tighter. "I am not quite human and still not a demon. I am the ruler of this dimension. And your absolute, undisputed owner."

Dipper was afraid. Really, honestly, and truly afraid. Somehow he had managed to become intertwined with this devil of a being. "Now," Bill spoke again, his voice soft and smooth like silk. He started to lower the boy to the ground, only the ball of his feet touched the stone floor. He took what felt like his first full breath in a century. "the only question remaining is this; who are you, kid?" Dipper's look of quizzical terror was evidently etched onto his face.

"You..." Bill purred with the tiniest of smiles creeping onto his face. "You are _mine._ "


	11. Not-So-Great Shower Buddy

**Prompt:**

 **"Hmm... You could always have Bill pop in while Dipper is taking a shower. That's always full of humor and smexy goodness. X3"**

 **Suggested By: Waruitenshi**

 **My Thoughts:**

 **Basically an entirely inhuman sound that sounded roughly like a chihuahua mixed with chewbacca. So kinda like:  
"EEEEUUGHHEUEHEHEHGUGEOBOI:BEOBDO:SBO:BDOBJLBSOAGAIBDJ!K:DBOUG!DOSEEEEEEEEEEEE!EEDNIDNOIJLIIJOLUD!" :DDD**

 **Enjoy!**

"Disco Giiirrrlll! Coming throouughh! That girl is yoouu.." Dipper's terribly off-key voice echoed off the bathroom walls.

"Dipper! Stop singing that dang song!" Mabel yelled through the door. Dipper decided to ignore her as he washed the soap out of his hair. " _Disco Girl_ " By Icelandic pop group BABBA is probably the greatest song Dipper had ever heard and he'd had it stuck in his head since he was probably twelve years old.

"Ooohh Oooh Ooh! Oh Ooh Oooh! Disco Giirrll!" Dipper reached for the bar of soap as Mabel continued to pound on the bathroom door in frustration. He was singing so loudly you could hear it on the ground floor. Even Ford was yelling upstairs from the basement for Dipper to shut his big trap!

Dipper held the bar of soap up to his mouth and proceeded to use it as a microphone. "Coming throouugghh!" Mabel gave an exasperated groan and gave up on shutting Dipper up and trudged down the stairs and outside holding her ears.

"That girl is yoooooouuuuuu!" Dipper closed his eyes and dramatically threw his head back as he belted out the last line of his favorite song.

A blonde mop of hair popped above the curtain of the shower. "Hey there Pine Tre- Oh My God You're Naked!"

 **-=TIME SKIP=-**

"Well how was I supposed to know you were naked in there!" Bill threw his arms in the air as he shut himself in Dipper's closet to pout. "What did you expect Bill! I was showering!" Dipper fumed from the bed he was flopped on.

"Why in the cosmos where you naked?!" Bill countered popping only his head out of the doors.

"Because I was in the shower! DUH!" Dipper sighed heavily covering his face to hide the blush that would not go away. He was also covering the bruise that was forming on his forehead. When Bill had very rudely barged in on his private concert, Dipper had fallen backwards onto his butt. Bill lept back in surprise and was crouching on the ceiling like a spider catching a fly in it's web. In a miserably failed attempt at stopping himself from falling, Dipper's hand caught the shower curtain and yanked down. Big mistake. His actions caused the shower rod to pop out of the wall sockets and come toppling onto his head, along with every bottle of soap, face wash and Mabel's shower hairbrush.

"How was I supposed you meat sacks shower naked?" Bill slammed the closet door dramatically again.

Dipper took one hand off his face and eyed the shut closet doors quizzically. "Don't you...?" He asked timidly.

Bill's head peaked out again. "Why would I need to shower?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ew! Dude that's gross!" Dipper sat up horrified. "I've hugged you and you've never showered?! Plus you end up covered in blood somehow every other week!" Dipper pulled a look of utter disgust as he looked down at himself. _I'm going to have to shower again. Like 1,000 more times._ He thought to himself.

Bill's one eye lit up as a mischievous grin found it's way onto his face. "Does that bother you Pine Tree?" He purred. Dipper looked up, Bill's creepy smile sent shivers up his spine. He gulped. _This can't be good._

"Does that," He edged out of the closet. "make you uncomfortable?" Bill, who definitely had no knowledge of the concept of personal space, practically had their noses touching.

Dipper picked up his pillow and held it up threateningly. "You better back it up Cipher." He warned not-so-menacingly. Bill stood up and turned around as if to leave. "Okay Pine Tree." Bill took two steps away and Dipper lowered his pillow.

"Sike!" Bill hollered as he spun on his heel and tackled the human and pinned him beneath him. "Get... Off." Dipper grunted as he attempted to turn onto his back to look at his attacker. "Why?" Bill purred resting his head on his palms. "Because..." Dipper grunted again. "You S...mell."

Bill faked a pout. "That's not very nice."

"You think I care?" Dipper retorted.

"You complain too much." Bill stated bluntly.

"And you are an a- mmph!" Dipper was cut off when Bill decided he was tired of Dipper speaking and planted a kiss on his lips.

Dipper's blush gained another shade of red. "You still need a shower."

 **Yeah so short but definitely sweet! This was such a great prompt! Hope you enjoyed it! PM ME MORE PROMPTS YOU NERDS! :D**


	12. Smile

**Yay! A new little drabble for you guys to enjoy!**

 **PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE Send me prompts because I am low on ideas!**

* * *

"It's funny how dumb you are." Said the blonde, hands shoved in his pockets smiling at the brunette across the hallway.

But of course Dipper didn't hear him across that crowded hall. And of course Bill would never say anything to his face. He would definitely not call him an obsession, I mean he only wrote him 3 love notes that morning that ended up in the waist paper basket beside his desk. That's perfectly normal.

No. He would never even dream of being able to comfortably and calmly walk up to the Pine's boy and casually grab his soft hand. Of course he didn't think about how Dipper's hair constantly fell into his eyes and the constant urge to brush it aside for him.

Bill wasn't obsessed with his creamy brown eyes, or the way he always made a point of stepping on every leaf on the sidewalk, or that adorable way he would nibble his bottom lip when he was doing calculus homework. Naturally he wouldn't almost run into doors trying to catch the other boys eye, and never get jealous when that pretty girl with the long blonde hair would flirt with Dipper.

Of course Bill didn't feel like his knees were about to give out or his cheeks were glowing red any time the brunette would smile back at him. No, Bill was definitely not obsessed. Or, at least, he told himself he wasn't.

He pushed his glasses back up the bridge up his nose. "How funny it is you'll never know." Bill would never tell him that his heart ached and his stomach clenched up when he saw him. Never. Dipper would never know how Bill was so close to giving up on him. He would never know. Never understand how easily Dipper can just smile and make Bill melt all over again.

But, no. Dipper would never hear him across the crowded hall. And the blonde would forever be stuck with just a smile.

* * *

 **Okay, super short I know but I wanted to do something really simple with Human!Bill/Nerd!Bill and a totally oblivious Dipper.**

 **I hope you enjoyed it PLEASE send me more prompts!**


	13. Would you be so kind?

**So this one is entirely a song fic from Dipper's POV.**

 **The song is "Would You Be So Kind",** **All credit goes to the original artist Dodie Clark.**

 **Please, enjoy!**

* * *

 _I have a question,_

 _It might seem strange..._

A gentle breeze through the falling leaves. A black scarf clenched tight between two cold, small hands. Cold air biting a pair of noses. _Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Leaves crumbling beneath two feet. _Crunch._ A heart crumbling between the same pair.

 _How are your lungs?_

 _Are they in pain?_

 _'Cause mine are aching._

 _I think I know why._

Two pairs of eyes meeting on the garden path. Perfectly shaped cobblestone bricks meeting at ends, collecting golden leaves on the edges. Ruined pictures spilling from ripped pockets. A hopeful smile meets a glittering sky.

 _I kinda like it,_

 _you wanna try?_

Stars fall around two bodies that feel galaxies apart. The soft black fabric held between two hands. "I think you left this behind." Hands grasp. Fingers brush. Electricity rushes to crimson cold cheeks. Falling. Wanting. Waiting. Breaking. Rebuilding of a once lost soul pulled from the edge of oblivion. Two souls interlocked in the endless spiral, one's solid indifference holding them apart.

 _Would you be so kind_

 _As to fall in love with me,_ _You see,_

 _I'm trying._

Eyes unlock, heads turn, back down the garden path into the golden leaves. _Crunch._ Four feet in two directions. One set stops. Turn. Reach out for the woven golden threads. Pulling. Spinning. Falling. There is no thinking in this anymore. Closer. Stars fall. Leaves crunch. Golden eyes meet muddy brown ones. Closer.

 _You know that I like you._

 _But that's not enough._

"I love you..."

 _So, if you will,_

 _please fall in love with me._

* * *

 **I really need some feedback with these recent drabbles. Do you guys like the ones like this or should I write more like my earlier ones? Do you like this shorter, more choppy format? PLEASE TELL MEEEEEEE.**

 **Love you guys! XOXOXO**


	14. No I'm Not Jealous

**Yay a prompt!**

 **"Can you do a jealous Bill?" "I want to see Bill getting super jealous!" "PLEEEAAASSEEE Do a Jealous!Bill" "You should write something where Bill gets jealous when someone flirts with Dipper!"**

 **Okay Okay! I'm doing it! But you guys should know by now my stories always have a twist! So here's a Jealous!Bill (Also Human!Bill) drabble!**

* * *

The bus creaked to a stop in front of Gravity Falls High School and all of the students quickly escaped the supernova-like heat. Being late August, it was about 10000 degrees to hot and the air conditioner on the bus was essentially taking up space. I  
put my arm around the short, nerdy brunette beside me as soon as there was enough room to do so. I was lucky enough to have my arm around possibly the most amazing person ever.

Dipper. The one and only wonderful, stupid, annoying, oblivious Dipper Pines who somehow through his awkward flirtation and frustrating determination managed to attract the attention of school bad-boy, me; William Cipher (Or Bill as I liked to be called).

"You said you wanted me to meet someone right?" I asked, looking around for someone I didn't know. "Yeah." Dipper answered distractedly, also trying to see over peoples heads. He stopped and stood up on the tips of his toes. _Cute._ I thought with  
a small smirk.

"Dipper! Dip! Over here!" We both looked over towards the edge of the side walk to see a young woman with dark brown hair and who looked about our age waving our way. Dipper pulled out from underneath my arm and ran up to hug the girl. "You're finally  
here!" Dipper said picking her up. I frowned slightly at how familiar they were with each other and walked over to join the pair.

When I came even with them they were already deep in conversation. "Gonna introduce me to your pal, Dip?" The girl asked with a smile. _Pal?!_ I thought trying to look as if she hadn't just annoyed me. "Oh!" Dipper slapped his forehead then turned  
to me. "This i-." "Hey Dipper!" Shouted our friend Pacifica as she headed into the building. "Hey Pacifica." Dipper called over his shoulder, seemingly forgetting what he was just telling me.

"Pacifica still goes here?!" The girl said excitedly turning to wave after the blonde. "Yeah!" Dipper replied with a fond look at the other. They then devolved into conversation that I wasn't especially listening to. I was looking between their faces  
with a blank look. But in my head, I was trying to figure out who this girl was and why they were so close. I felt my blood boil when she hugged him again.

I huffed loudly, claiming back the attention of the two brunettes standing in front of me. "You okay, Bill?" Asked Dipper with a raised eyebrow.

"No." I stated flatly and rolled my eyes towards the second figure. The girl with long brown hair who had decided to (quite foolishly in my opinion) place her head on Dipper's shoulder. _**My**_ _Dipper's shoulder!_ I thought angrily.

Dipper made no move to push the girl off as she whispered something in his ear, making Dipper chuckle and adjust my way-too-big-but-Dipper-steals-it-anyways jacket. "What's up then?" Dipper asked with a smile.

I grumbled something he couldn't hear. "What was that?" He asked. "I'm thirsty." I said loud enough to be heard, then shoved my hands into my pockets and trudged up to a vending machine nearby. I grumpily slammed the buttons in. I wasn't really thirsty,  
I was just angry. I didn't know who that girl was or why she was being all handsy with **_my_** Dipper!

I pulled the can of Dr. Pepper from the slot and shoved the change into my pocket. I spun on my heel and felt anger boil up inside of me. The girl said something that was apparently funny enough that Dipper was holding his sides smiling like a fool. He  
looked positively overjoyed. The girl looked very pleased with herself and hugged onto Dippers arm.

I resisted the urge to go up and sock whoever the girl was in the jaw with a great deal of willpower. I began to walk back over to the pair trying (and majorly failing) to be cool about it. As I reached the two I heard the girl say "I've missed you so  
much Dippy!" And then she hugged him around his neck once more. _DIPPY?!_ That was it. I knew what I was about to do wasn't smart. But by God I was going to do it anyways.

I took a step closer and the girl took a step away and look like she was going to say something. Before she could, in one fluid motion I took my soda, shook it quickly, and sprayed it right onto the girl who shrieked loudly and ran off to the side of  
the building.

"What the hell Bill!" Dipper said angrily half turning to go after the girl. I merely shrugged and put my hands into my pockets. But inside, I smiled to myself just a little. "She shouldn't have been flirting with you in front of me." I stated bluntly.

Dipper's mouth must have hit the concrete as he face palmed so hard I thought he's have a bruise. He punched me hard in the arm. "BILL YOU MORON!" He yelled, continuing to hit my arm. "That was my twin sister Mabel I was telling you about!"

* * *

noshade=""

 **Wooooooowww. Okay so I thought I was being super cheeky with this so I hope you like it!**

 **Send me more prompts!**

 **XOXOXOXO**


	15. The Talk

**Prompt: Bill & Dipper talk about sex! Let's see where you take this ;3**

 **Response: Oh sweet Jesus... I have no idea where this is gonna go xD**

 **READER WARNING: This contains more mature content but nothing too graphic.**

 **(This is gonna be Human!Bill BTW...(**

* * *

"Hey Dip?" Dipper heard Bill call from his bedroom as he made breakfast one rainy Saturday morning. "Yeah?" Dipper responded loudly, opening the fridge and retrieving the half empty milk carton.

"What is..." The last half of Bill's question was muffled by a large crack of thunder and the clatter of a chair falling over. Dipper rolled his eyes and set down the glass of milk he was pouring and walked towards the bedroom door.

He stuck his head into the room and swept it once with his eyes. _Where's Bill?_ He thought, looking the room over once more. "D-Dip- Aah!" Bill was cut off again by another loud rumble. Dipper laughed a little to himself when he saw Bill, huddled under his desk knees to his chest.

He tried to put on a sympathetic face before dropping to the floor and crawling underneath the desk with him. "You okay?" He asked quietly. "Y-yeah." Bill whimpered. "It's j-just the th-thunder. I h-h-hate thunder.." He put his head down on his knees.

Dipper wrapped an arm around his roommate's shoulder. "It's okay. The thunder can't hurt you." He smiled. "Plus, I'm here to keep you safe."

Bill lifted his head enough to put his chin on his arms. "Mhm.." He mumbled. "So," Dipper said cheerfully crawling out from under the desk offering out a hand for Bill to grab. "What was it you were asking me?"

"Oh yeah..." Bill took Dipper's hand and pulled himself up, tensing at the sound of more thunder outside. He sat down at his computer and quickly clicked through several pages before arriving at the right one. "What is..." He read the words on the screen intently. "What is 'Smut'?"

Dipper blushed a bright red and covered his mouth with his hand. "Come again?" He asked through his teeth.

"Smut." Bill repeated innocently. "What is that." Now, had Dipper been a good little boy growing up, he probably would not have been able to answer that. But Dipper was not a good little boy. But Bill however, was as innocent and pure as freshly fallen snow.

"Smut is.." Dipper cursed the blush on his cheeks, _How does he **not** know what this is?!_ "Smut is like... Here, let me just show you." Dipper pushed the rolling chair Bill was seated in aside and quickly typed away at the keys. He clicked to a page, scrolled down some and arrived at a link that he decided was a good enough example.

He stepped back and crossed his arms, watching Bill scan the words on the screen as his eyes grew increasingly wider. Bill looked so completely dumbfounded that he didn't even flinch when another crack of thunder echoed through the house. "Bloody hell..." Bill whispered as he spun the chair slowly. "I-is that..?" "Smut? Yeah. Well... technically it's sex." Dipper finished for him.

Bill glanced at the screen, then Dipper, then back again. "Sex." He muttered, putting his chin on his hand as he read the screen again. "But this is two guys though.." He gestured to the screen. "I thought tha-." Dipper cut him off with a laugh at Bill's innocence. "That, my friend, is called gay sex. 'Prolly the best kind if you ask me." Dipper said with a lopsided grin, taking a step forward.

Bill's eyes widened when Dipper grabbed him by the wrist and hoisted him out of the chair and up against the wall. "D-dipper. What are you d-doing?" He spluttered, his hands pressed against Dipper's chest. Dipper smiled, his nose almost touching Bill's. "Giving you a first-hand example." He brought his mouth to Bill's neck and kissed it gently.

"What the actual fu-!" Bill cut himself off with a gasp when Dipper reached around and grabbed his butt. "Dipper!" Bill whined, trying to push the other boy off of him. "What?" Dipper asked coolly. "You asked what it was." This time Bill blushed. "I-I didn't ask you to show me!" Dipper shrugged. "Guess it's bonus then."

Dipper brought his lips up to Bill's and kissed him gently. He pulled away slightly and whispered. "You start with kisses, y'know, sweet stuff. Real slow." Bill found himself wrapping his arms around Dipper's neck, still shaking nervously. "There you go." Dipper smiled sweetly before kissing Bill again.

Dipper grabbed Bill's leg and pulled it up to wrap around his own waist. "Dip.. I d-don't think I want to know any more." Bill attempted to pull his leg away but found it being held tight against Dipper. "Next.." Dipper purred, "You get to the fun stuff..." Bill's blush steadily took over more of his face as Dipper ran his hand down Bill's chest. He clicked his tongue "Such a scaredy-cat."

Dipper chuckled as Bill flinched as the sky rumbled again. In one swift movement, Bill brought his hands to Dipper's chest and shoved him roughly away from himself.

Dipper let out a noise of surprise as he was thrown onto the bed. Bill stood against the wall, one hand over his mouth. "I'm sorry.." He squeaked. Dipper smirked. "Come over here and apologize then."

Bill blushed impossibly more. "M-make me." He said crossing his arms. "Oh you want me to make you, huh?" Dipper teased, tilting his head to the left as he sat up on his elbows. "And how would you have me do that? Because If you don't mind, I would love to finish our conversation." Dipper reached out and grabbed Bill's hand, pulling the other boy onto his lap.

"D-dipper. I don't wanna know anymore!" Bill spluttered. Dipper scoffed. "Yes you do. Why else would you ask?" He ran his hand up the inside of Bill's leg ever so slowly, climbing up towards his pelvis. Just as Bill thought he was about to explode, Dipper flipped him off of his lap onto the bed and stood up to walk out of the room.

"Dipper!" Bill whined, sitting himself up on his elbows. "What?" Dipper asked sweetly turning back to his roommate, he noticed a slight tent at the crotch of Bill's pajamas. Bill looked away, his face red, mumbling something incoherent. "I'm sorry, what was that?" Dipper smirked.

"I wan't you to show me!" Bill raised his voice, Dipper noticed that Bill hardly blinked when thunder rattled the room. This time it was Dipper's turn to blush. But he quickly made himself ignore the heat in his cheeks. In two steps he had crossed the room and placed himself in between Bill's legs and kissed up his jaw line to his ear.

Dipper leaned in close to Bill's ear. "Let's get started then.."

* * *

 **Just gonna let you imagine what comes next ;3**

 **Hope you enjoyed! Send me more prompts please! :D**


	16. Stalking

**Yay! So I've collected a bunch of prompts that I've been saving. Some of them were sent in to me, others were inspired by either fics I've read or things I've seen. Enjoy!**

 **Prompt: Dipper accidentally ends up being a huge stalker.**

 **Submitted By: Me because I'm trash xD**

* * *

I stared down at the open notebook laying on the desk in front of me, aimlessly doodling away on the already over-flowing-with-ink-and-graphite-it-might-just-fall-apart paper. I glanced up at my teacher who, without noticing or probably caring, had lost the classes attention. He was going on about some branch of theoretical physics that no one cared about. I mean, for Christ's sake! This is Freshman English, not rocket science!

I looked back down at my paper, then down towards the end of the table and around the room. Pacifica was "Hiding" her cell phone under the table, quite obviously texting. Mabel had pulled out her pocket stapler as she and her friend were betting on how many staples they could land in the trash can across the room without the teacher noticing. Two boys near the back of the room had their foreheads on the desk, nearly audible snores emanating from them.

I looked back down at my page again and rubbed my eyes, God I was so ready to go home. I picked my pencil back up and began to sketch again. I had successfully covered roughly 7 pages in the past hour with drawings and doodles of the same person. That infatuating, pretty blonde boy who sat two seats over and one row up.

I moved my shirt sleeve aside to check my watch; 3:28 p.m. Only two minutes left. I looked up at the teacher again, his nose almost to the black board intently muttering math equations at record speed. I shut the notebook, noticing how the flimsy cardboard holes had begun to seriously rip free from the binding to the point where I'd have to get a new notebook soon.

The sound of unzipping backpacks and rustling paper mingled with the noise I myself was making, our teacher of course, didn't notice. I bent down to stow my pencil in my pencil case then sat back up to retrieve the unused textbook off the table. It was at this point that I met eyes with that boy who had crossed the room to talk with his friend in front of me.

I had never even spoken to him aside from lending him a pencil, I only knew his name because of roll call at the beginning of class. I felt my heart flutter a bit as he smiled and I quickly snatched my book off the table and ducked back down to my bag. When I sat back down there were two identical notebooks on my desk.

I began to reach for one to see which belonged to mine when Mabel called to me. "Hey, Dip! I'm catching a ride with Wendy today, alright?" She asked not so quietly, making our teacher turn around and notice the time. "Yeah, okay, sure." I replied, turning back as the bell rang. Only...

There was only one notebook. One, very nice, tidy, undamaged notebook. "Oh shit.." I muttered, looking up quickly to find the boy leaving the room with _my_ notebook under his arm. I quickly swung my backpack around my shoulders, nearly knocking over my seat in the process, and half sprinted towards the door and into the crowded hallway.

I stood on my tip-toes to see over heads and spotted the boy's very recognizable hair bobbing above the crowd. "Hey!" I shouted in his direction. "Bill!" But he didn't show any sign of hearing me over the over bearing noise of the crowded hallway. I pushed my way through the throng of people all rushing to leave the building.

I saw Bill exit through a side door with a group of other boys on the other side of an open space in the hallway. I bumped shoulders with someone going the opposite direction and nearly lost my balance almost sprinting to catch up. I pushed open the door as swiftly as possible (which is kind of difficult when you are a shrimp like me).

Squinting in the bright sunlight, I saw Bill and the group of boys heading into the football locker room. I groaned heavily as my shoulders drooped. There was no way I could get that notebook back if it was in there! Only football players were allowed in the locker room and I definitely was not one.

Yet, I had to get that notebook back! If Bill saw the drawings of him in there it would ruin my life, possibly forever! I walked around the side of the building to see the guys exiting the other side onto the field. My breath hitched in my throat when I saw Bill. He was muscular and tan. Like, 100% Olympian status right here.

But hanging from his shoulder was a large duffel bag, out of the top of which a blue notebook could be seen. I shook my head to make myself focus and started to walk around the corner when a thought struck me. _What if he thinks I'm following him?!_ My face felt hot as my cheeks filled with color. _I've just gotta be... sneaky._

I looked out towards the football field and walked behind some parked cars in the parking lot over to the front entrance. The gate (luckily for me) was standing open and I quickly crossed the pavement and underneath the shade of the bleachers. I started to head for the stairs, thinking I could just locate the bag and swap out the notebooks with no one noticing because they'd all be on the field.

Just as I reached for the rail I heard the thundering of cleats on the metal stairs above. "Oh give me a break!" I groaned. Of course this of all days they would be running bleachers.

I quickly passed the stairs and headed for the edge where the thundering had passed. My next hope was that the bags were all on the pavement in front of the stands and the players (Mainly Bill) would be on the other end of the bleachers. I hopped up on the railing and peaked over the edge to see the receding players on the far end.

I jumped down and started to head for the side gate that led onto the field, cautiously opening it as I looked for any coaches supervising from the field. At least one thing was going my way in this situation as there were none. I wiped the beads of sweat from my forehead and edged along the metal siding of the raised bleachers.

My eyes scanned the ground for the right bag. I never got a close look at it, partially because it was far away and partially because of who exactly was carrying it. Then I saw it, sticking out of the top of a bag farthest from me, the corner of a slightly battered note book. I nearly tripped over the other bags in my hurry to get to it.

I listened and still heard the constant thunder of the running athletes. _Almost there!_ I lowered my own bag from my shoulders and pulled out Bill's notebook. I reached out for my own book, a relieved smile creeping at my lips. My heart rate had finally begun to slow. I had saved myself from the utter embarrassment of Bill looking in that notebook.

"Uh.. excuse me?"

I froze, my fingers barely grasping the edges of ink covered paper. I looked up at the tall figure leaning over the railing above me, making out a muscular silhouette in the bright sun. The figure quickly jumped up and vaulted himself over the rail and onto the pavement. "What are you doing?" Bill asked, eyebrow raised, hands on his hips in confusion.

"Uh-uh. I-I-I was jus-." I spluttered not moving from my crouched position on the ground. I looked up at that pretty blond boy I'd stared at so many times in class. His hair hanging like curtains loosely in his eyes, sweat dripping down the sides of his face down his chest where his shirt clung to his chest.

I visibly gulped and shook my head as I quickly grabbed my notebook from his bag and held out his to him. "You uh.. grabbed the wrong notebook." I stuttered.

Bill looked down at the notebook in his hands and then up at me and back again. "You know you could've just asked for it." He said with a sly grin. "Instead of stalking me like that."

I felt my face burn under his gaze, my palms sweaty and knees buckling. I quickly grabbed my bag off the ground and marched away, head down.

"Hey!" Bill called from behind me, sticking his notebook in his bag and grabbing for something else. "It's Dipper right?" He asked stepping forward. I nodded stiffly, clenching and unclenching my fists. _He thought I was stalking him!?_

Bill flashed a lopsided smile as he turned over the piece of paper in his hand. "You're a very talented artist. And I must say," He held the drawing I had made of him up next to his head and I face-palmed hard enough to leave a mark. "I wouldn't mind it if you drew me some more." He winked before turning away, picture in hand.


	17. And a Latte

**Okay, so I just had a wonderful idea for a cute little fanfic! Alright here goes:**

 **Teen!Dipper works in a bookstore/coffee shop and one day Human!Bill and a group of his friends come in.  
P.S. Ignore my lame title it's all I could come up with.**

* * *

A warm, cloudy, summer afternoon spent stacking books and serving creamy lattes, what could possibly have been better? Dipper had what he thought was the best job in the world, that is, the best job for a dweeb who loves beanies, romance novels, and cozy flannels.

Dipper worked at a small coffee shop that held a bookstore in an adjoined room right off main street in Gravity Falls Oregon. Right down the street was his favorite ice cream parlor, and down two blocks from that was the park with large oak trees Dipper would climb up to read his favorite books. And just over from that was the sports fields and Gravity Falls high school.

It was the perfect place for him. It always had a since of modern charm about it, so calm and serene. That is, when it's not almost closing time on this particular Friday and a group of teenage boys decide it would be funny to come in to mess with him.

Dipper heard the tinkle of the bell knocking against the swinging door at the front entrance. "Good afternoon!" The brunette called over his shoulder, he was _this_ close to finishing returning all the returned books to their proper places. "I'll be with you in a second!"

He pushed his glasses up his nose and wiped the sweat off his palms on his apron, walking around one of the bookshelves and through the swinging gate to the back of the bar. As he stooped to pick up a dish rag up off the floor he suddenly noticed that the normally quiet shop had become steadily louder since whoever it was walked in.

He heard muffled snickers and shushing as he stood up and looked towards the door. He physically had to hold back the groan forming in his throat. _"Of course!"_ He thought sarcastically, _"it had to be these guys"_.

Standing near the door punching each other's shoulders and adjusting their leather jackets was a group of 6 boys who were all Dipper's age, at the head of which was Bill Cipher. Their little clique was notorious at the school for being rowdy, trouble making, popular, and self infatuated pricks. Essentially, the last thing Dipper needed.

He'd known all of these boys since grade school when they were still young and innocent and your friends weren't decided by who would help you shove kids like Dipper into lockers. But now they were 17 and bored and always had to have something to do. However, a quiet little coffee shop was not their usual stomping ground.

Far from it, in fact. The usually hung around the football field, under the railroad bridge sneaking a couple of cigarettes and beers, or standing outside the Ice cream shop down the road cat-calling every girl in sight until they were either forced off the property by the owner or slapped hard enough to leave a mark. So yes, this is not where they would usually be.

Which, Dipper thought, Is probably why they were snickering like hyena's going in for a kill. Dipper wiped his hands on his apron again and turned his attention to re-stacking the cup lids. "Can I help you with anything?" He asked without looking up. He heard a distinct scuffling of shoes on the stained wood floor before a person cleared their throat.

Dipper looked up to see Bill grinning widely over his shoulder and stepping forward. He seemed to be struggling to form words as if suppressing the urge to burst out laughing and roll on the floor like a child. Through several half-coughs and throat clearings he managed "Y- Hm. Yes I need help finding a uh.. a um." As he trailed off Dipper waited with one of his eyebrows raised.

When Bill didn't continue Dipper took a guess. "A book?" "Yes! That's it!" Bill responded with a grin and a snap of the fingers on his left hand. Bill's friends seemed to be nearly choking behind him although Dipper failed to find a joke in the situation. Dipper turned back to the cups and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb towards the book section in the other room.

"Books are that way." He said disinterestedly. "Once you picked one bring it back here to check out". He didn't see their expressions, but he could feel a definite shift in the attitude of the other guys in the room. He heard their shoes moving away from the counter and into the other room noisily. _"Why? Why does it have to be these guys?!"_ Dipper thought angrily. _"I didn't even know they could read!"_

"Hey!" Dipper heard Bill's voice again from the other room. "Can you help me find something?" Dipper rolled his eyes with another hardly suppressed groan, "Be there in a moment". He hung the dish rag he had tucked into his apron on the towel rod and wiped his hands again before pushing through the swinging door into the book store.

Naturally, Bill was standing on the far side of the room near the back with all of his cronies standing between Dipper and himself. "Excuse me." Dipper mumbled, nearly forcing himself through the guys standing in the way making no attempt to move and snickering to each other the whole time.

Once Dipper pushed to the back he pressed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. "Yes?" He said, attempting to not look exasperated, this was his job after all and he couldn't afford to be fired for disrespecting a customer. Besides, so far they had done nothing wrong, yet.

"Uhh.." Bill seemed to not even know what he had called Dipper back there for. _"I swear to God!"_ Dipper thought, _"If this turns out to be some little scheme to harass me in the one place I'm not forced to sit next to them doing homework I will **murder** one of them!"_

"What uh.. Hm." Bill cleared his throat again. "What do you recommend?" Dipper distinctively heard someone get punched on the arm and suppressed laughter behind him but elected to ignore it. Honestly, he was actually rather taken aback by this question. The only Bill he knew was the 5-girlfriend-a-month-look-at-him-wrong-expect-your-bag-to-end-up-on-the-roof kind of guy. But then again, he'd not been able to keep a straight face since he walked into the building which instantly diminished any thought that how he acted at school was any different from how he acted out of it.

"Well," Dipper started edging down the bookshelf to the section labeled "Fiction", " _Cirque du Freak_ is a good read if you're in for a long series." He gestured to a line of books on the bottom row, he subsequently heard a sound of acknowledgment. "And... Of course _Harry Potter_ is an instant favorite".

He turned his head towards Bill slightly, again, running his hands down his apron. "What exactly are you interested in?" He asked suspiciously, which reduced Bill's friends to another round of snickers. They were now gathered around a table in the coffee shop with their eyes trained on the backs of Bill and Dipper's heads.

Bill grinned again, admittedly it was more of a smirk, before stepping closer and answering resolutely: "Romance." His voice nearly cracked at the end which he poorly attempted to disguise as a sneeze. "Mhm?" Dipper muttered skeptically with a bit of a blush realizing the closeness, taking a step backwards and turning around the next shelf and gesturing to the books stacked on it.

"So like... sappy romance?" Dipper reached off and plucked a book from the shelf. He held out a book to show the cover. "If that's you're looking for I recommend John Green's _The Fault in our Stars_ ** _"_ ** He pulled out another, "or _The Boy on Cinnamon Street"_. Once again, he heard the snickering accompanied by whispers followed by shushing from the other room.

Bill cleared his throat again and took one of the books from Dipper and turned it over in his hands. "No. Not quite." He said with another grin. "What then?" Dipper said, mentally slapping himself on the forehead for sounding like an irritated prat. "How about _50 Shades of Gr-"_.

"Ey! Bill!" One of his friends called from the table, "Come over here for a sec!" Bill raised one of his hands in acknowledgement and tossed the book at Dipper's chest (which he subsequently dropped) and quickly muttered "I'll be right back".

Dipper scoffed incredulously and leaned down to get the book off the floor. As he picked it up he accidentally pulled the plastic book cover and had groaned loudly, kneeling down to fix it again when he heard the whispered snatches of the conversation in the other room. "Dude when are you gonna do it?" _"Do what?"_ Dipper thought turning his head to better hear them.

"Yeah man I've got $10 on the line here!" He heard another voice followed by muffled laughter and more shushing. "Oh shut up guys!" He heard Bill's voice now, he could almost hear the smirk dripping from his lips, "Don't worry, I never back down from a dare and you know it."

Dipper scowled down at the book in his hand and quickly shoved it angrily back onto the shelf and practically stomped into the other room. "You need to leave now." He declared stiffly, receiving odd looks from the group at the table. Bill glanced at his friends then back to Dipper shiftily before speaking, "I haven't got a book yet." He stated.

"Well then grab one," Dipper stated flatly, "and leave." Boy was he glad his supervisor wasn't there to see this, he would definitely get fired for this. But at this point he didn't care, he could've guessed from the beginning the reason they were here was not a good one for him.

"Fine, fine" Bill said loftily waving a hand and walking back into the other room. Dipper huffed loudly and practically ripped the dish towel from the rod and began to roughly dry out some cups sitting on the drying rack. He felt the five boys eyes on the back of his skull and heard raspy whispers and the shifting of bodies on the chairs around the table.

Suddenly he heard a loud _thud_ and a roar of laughter from the gang of boys. Dipper shifted his body in the direction of the bookshelves so quickly his apron swirled nearly all the way around his body. He placed the cup and rag on the counter, not really looking where, and rushed through the swinging door passed the still laughing group of boys and into the bookstore.

His shoulder's sagged at the sight that lay before him: There was his book cart on the floor on it's side, all the books that were previously stacked on it waiting to be returned to the shelf were scattered in a heap at Bill's feet. Now whether or not his cart was knocked over on purpose or not, Dipper would never know or frankly care.

All he could see in this situation was Bill's facial expression as he desperately tried to look innocent but all he could manage was a look of smug satisfaction, encouraged by his riotous friends in the other room.

Dipper squared his shoulders and heaved the book cart upright without even looking at the other boy, a stony glare fixed on his face. He shoved it angrily, shelf-side-out, against the bookshelf and dropped onto his knees to begin collecting the books in his arms. Through a poorly stifled laugh he heard Bill speak, "Oh jeez man, I'm sorry I didn't see it behind me." Dipper rolled his eyes and heavily planted several books on the cart.

Bill stooped down in front of him and began picking up books from the floor, unnaturally and uncomfortably close. As Dipper reached for another of the fallen books Bill's hand suddenly shot for it at the same time, almost calculatedly. Dipper tried to pull it from his hand but the other boy's grip on it was too tight to do easily.

Dipper looked up, his intense glare still plastered on his face, to see the same smug little grin on Bill's face. Dipper tugged again and Bill released it, and instead, reached up and took Dipper's glasses off his face and put them on himself.

The first feeling that reached his brain was surprise, followed quickly by irritation, then succeeded by anger. Dipper's right hand grabbed the wrist of the hand that was holding the glasses and yanked it towards himself and off of the blonde's face. He dropped the book in his left and pried his glasses from the other.

"What is your problem?!" Dipper practically shouted as he stood up and squared his shoulders angrily. "What do you mean?" Bill asked innocently enough for someone who had clearly planned out every part of the current situation. "Can't you just let me do my fucking job?!" He was red in the face at this point.

"Jeez man. Calm down, s'not like I did it on purpose." He said running a hand through his slicked back hair. "Oh yeah? Not on purpose huh?" Dipper crossed his arms with a highly animated eye roll. "So what's this _dare_ your gang of creeps put you up to?!"

If Bill was surprised by the question he hid it well. Possibly deciding the best way to handle the situation was to not answer, Bill leaned around the bookshelf (probably mouthing something to his friends) and then turned back to Dipper.

Instantaneously, Bill grabbed Dipper's wrists, forced him against the bookshelf and smashed their lips together. Dipper had almost no time to react of his own accord as his natural fight-or-flight reflexes kicked in automatically. He swiftly brought up his left knee and jammed it into the other's gut.

Bill let go and leaned against the opposite bookshelf with an "oof", clutching his stomach. Dipper breathed heavily, hardly taking in the uproar of laughter and screams from the other room, his cheeks tinged with bright splotchy pink and eyes widened.

Right as he opened his mouth to tear into the other for being such an absolute prick, Bill looked up smiling the most maliciously satisfied smile Dipper had ever seen on anyone's face in his entire life. "Man," Bill crooned, "if only you kissed as good as you fight back, I think we'd get along really well." And with that he turned on his heel, adjusted his jacket on his shoulders and left the shop with his friends in an uproar behind him.

Dipper just stood there for a moment, a look of incredulous disbelief on his still beet red face, mouth half open. He looked down at the books on the floor, to the door, back to the floor, and watched the bells above the door tinkling against the frame. The only thought running through his brain: _"Why can't I just have a normal job?!"_

* * *

 **Thank you for reading! I was really happy with this one (mainly because I had the opportunity to tell you some of my favorite books). Also, yes, I do highly recommend all of the books I mention with the exception of The Fault in our Stars because I haven't read it.**

 **Also, This story was inspired by a visit to one of my favorite places in the world where they have a cozy little store that's half bookshop and half coffee shop and it's wonderful.**

 **Please, please, please leave a review and share this with your friends! I really need prompts!**


End file.
